


Super

by Harleys_Impulse



Series: Earth-29 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart acting OOC, Bluepulse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past HalBarry, Past WonderBat, tiny boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleys_Impulse/pseuds/Harleys_Impulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Reyes is a good person. He doesn't want to make the heroes look bad, but when your boss is demanding and you need the money, morals must be abandoned. Of course, he never expected to fall in love with Bart Allen, who just happens to be a superhero. He never expected to get a bug attached to his back and become a hero himself. And he definitely never expected to be in the middle of a war with aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime Reyes v Katharine Kane: Dawn of Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE UNDERSTAND that this fic is not in the YJ Cartoon continuity (Earth-16), nor the main DC continuity, it just uses personalities drawn from those. I like to think of this as Earth-29, because I'm not sure which continuity that is and it sounds like a good number. (I am going off of universes specifically named in the New 52 era, and Earth-29 is not one of them so don't attack me, please). Also, I have Bart refer to Jaime as "Cutie" and "Sweetheart" before they're formally introduced- I am doing this for the sake of the plot and it's just how I am interpreting the character. Please don't shit on me for making him act OOC (which, frankly, I don't think he is).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Reyes is a good journalist. Kathy Kane is just really intimidating.

Jaime didn’t dislike heroes. He could appreciate the work they did, and he secretly agreed with their methods and choices, even when it resulted in casualties. He was glad they were there to protect the people of earth. However, because he was paid to make them look bad, he never allowed himself to think about them in that light. He was currently trying to dig up dirt on Batwoman. She had just regained public trust after a failed rescue mission that resulted in the deaths of 7 civilians. Perry White, Jaime’ boss, was eager to drag her name through the mud, because “freaks like her are all menaces”.

He had recently discovered Batwoman’s secret identity. Her real name was Katherine Kane, and she was a socialite from Gotham. He’d come upon the name accidentally, during a hostage situation at the bank. He’d gone in to withdraw some cash, and had just been about to enter his pin at the ATM when the robbers came in. Everyone was on the ground, and most were in plain sight. But one woman- Ms. Kane- with her short red hair and fierce demeanor, held her own. She held her watch up to her mouth and very calmly “Katherine Kane, requesting assistance”.

The gunmen barely had time to think before a streak of white and red streak appeared, and suddenly the criminals were unconscious on the floor. Impulse, the teenage speedster, went around making sure everyone was alright. Up close, Jaime thought he looked much less intimidating. He actually looked underweight, which surprised Jaime. “You okay, cutie?”

Jaime realized Impulse was right in front of him “Um...”

“Well, you’re not bleeding and nothing looks broken. You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, um, I think so.”

“Cool. See ya around, sweetheart.” With that, Impulse dashed away.

Sweetheart? Jaime blushed at the thought. He could face the scariest man he knew- Perry White- and not bat an eyelash. But when it came to dating and boys, he was completely helpless.

He was so focused on the two syllable word that had made him useless, he didn’t notice when he walked into a brick wall, until he felt it. He looked up, and he saw it was Ms. Kane. “Oh, um. I’m sorry. Wasn’t watching.”

“That’s okay, just be more careful from now on, okay?”

Ms. Kane started to walk away. “Wait! You’re the woman who called for assistance! How’d you get Impulse here?” But she was already gone.

After three days of questioning every person he could and spending nights without sleep searching social media profiles, he had hypothesized the exact identity of Batwoman. A week later, he had called and asked if he could interview her for a story about increasing crime rates in Gotham. He’d heard she was in town and was interested in talking to someone who actually lived there. Of course when he met her for the interview, he asked if they could meet somewhere more private- his recorder had a bad habit of picking up background noise, he’d said.

She had been all too willing, of course she could have never known what was awaiting her in that interview. He’d sprung it on her, and she was unprepared. At first she tried to play it off, but when it became obvious that wasn’t working, she gave in. He asked to meet her, in her Batwoman gear, for a later interview with Batwoman. To help restore public faith in heroes, especially those in the League. She’d help her kind, he’d get a great interview. It sounded like a win for both of them.

Only it wasn’t, because Jaime had pulled articles from the beginning of her career which made her seem untrustworthy and wild. He planned to use these to back her into a corner and exploit her weaknesses. For a 17 year old, he was utterly ruthless. He was prepared for everything, ready to use any information to destroy the public confidence. Everything, that is, except for what happened.

He lay on his bed, slightly nervous and mostly excited. He packed his notebook, pens, laptop and recorder in his backpack and started to leave. He thought he saw something move in his peripheral vision so he looked back into his room, to find it empty. He went back in, and noticed a small, wooden cube with golden etchings. He picked up the cube and looked it over. He was positive it wasn’t his, maybe it was Cisco’s. He doubted it was Milagro’s. Either way, it didn’t seem important. He dropped it on the ground and forgot about it. Running down the stairs and into the garage, he hopped on his bike and rode away.

He wasn’t sure why he asked to meet in the abandoned warehouse, it had seemed appropriate at the time. He managed to find some folding chairs, before realizing how ridiculous that was and putting them back. He heard a noise on the roof, and knew she had arrived. A door opened, and Batwoman stomped in.

He had always thought that Batwoman had one of the coolest suits. The black and red was very appealing. The addition of a large red wig also helped the coolness factor. He couldn’t see her eyes, yet he could tell she was pissed. Well now you’ve done it, he thought to himself. Guess I’m about to die. “Nice meeting place” She said.

“The suit is... um... impressive”

“I’ll give you the interview you asked for, if only to humor you, Jaime Reyes. Or maybe I’ll call your mother. Bianca, isn’t it? I guess she wouldn't answer, given her death. You see, Jaime, I, too, did my research. I’m sorry to hear that she passed. Yes, I know about that too. I also know you live with your cousin, Cisco. Maybe I’ll give him a call instead. Or maybe I’ll wait until he’s done with his shift at the theater.”

“How’d you know-”

“I told you, I did my research. I am a detective, after all. You are fascinating, Jaime. I mean that as a compliment. You are a strong writer, and you do your job well. Unfortunately, it seems like your job is out to make heroes look bad. I know Perry White. He’s had a complicated relationship with the League over the years. I understand where he’s coming from. But as for you, why would you want to make us look bad?”

“I just... I need the money, and this is the only thing I could get without a degree.”

“I see. Do you plan on getting a degree in journalism? You’re certainly ruthless enough to be a good one. Are you heartless enough?”

“I thought I’d be asking the questions, Ms. Kane.”

“Of course, the interview. Well, I suppose we should get on with it.”

“You’re just going to let me drag your name through the mud?”

“You are just doing your job, right?”

“I suppose.”

“And I’m doing mine.”

“How so?”

“I’m protecting people.”

“Who are you protecting right now?”

“You.”

“What from?”

“Apparently, yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“One day, you’re going to write something and somebody else isn’t going to like it. One of the heroes will cross a line- and you’ll probably end up dead. So I’ll play, for now, since that’s what you need to do to put food on your table. You can write whatever you need to about me, and I’ll make sure nobody comes after you. However, you know I can’t protect you forever, and it’s only a matter of time.”

Jaime considered what she was saying. On one hand, he was being offered a free pass to please Perry. On the other, he was seeing an act of heroism unfold before him. This is a story, he thought. BATWOMAN, PROTECTOR OF POOR MEXICAN KIDS. Maybe something flashier. He also couldn’t ignore the veiled threat that if the time came, it might not be the case that she couldn’t protect him, but that she wouldn’t. “How do you do it?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, being a hero. It’s hard, I presume. How do you deal with the haters?”

“Well, I try not to let them get under my skin. When they do, I think back to one of my first missions. Rescuing some civilians from a flood. I thought I had gotten everyone. The flood water kept rising, and I had all of the civilians on board the rescue craft. That’s when I heard screaming. There was a young woman out there, no more than 20, trying to stay afloat. She was not successful. I dove right into the water- scooped her up, but the craft had left without me. I called for the Batwing and flew her to shore, and stayed with her until her parents came to get her. Her name was Renee Montoya. Real spitfire of a girl. She never stopped thanking me.”

“So you’re saying you do it for the praise?”

“I’m saying I do it for the look on her mother’s face when she realized her daughter was alive.”

“That’s very brave of you, saving her like that. What if you had been hurt?”

“A risk worth taking.”

Montoya... he could’ve sworn he’d heard that name before. “Where is Renee Montoya now?”

“Well, she’s a happily married wife with two kids.”

It clicked. “Isn’t she a detective in... Gotham. You married her.”

“I did. It was quite the ceremony. Her family on one side, mine on the other. Her family had no idea that nearly all of my guests were heroes.”

“That sounds romantic.”

“It was.”

Jaime thought for a second. “I think I have everything I need, thanks.”

He packed up his things, threw his backpack on and started to leave. “Jaime.”

“Yes?”

She gave him a card. On it, was a phone number. “Take this number. If you ever need anything, call. Say Batwoman sent you.”

“Okay.”

He started to leave again, but turned around. “Um, what is this number?”

She was already gone.


	2. Bart and Cassie Love Oreos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of the main cast (Jaime, Bart, Diana, Cassie, Lex, Cisco and Barbara) live in El Paso. All of the main characters will be introduced by Chapter 5.

The first thing Jaime noticed about the boy was that he ran. He didn’t know his name, and he was sure he had never seen the boy before that day, but he noticed that the boy ran. For someone of his body type he was surprisingly quick and agile. The boy didn’t have a runner’s body, he actually had a body closer to someone who never exercised and ate three almonds a day. Yet somehow that only made him more endearing to Jaime.

Jaime was sitting on the bleachers with his friend Cassie before school began. It was warm, the beginning of September, and he could still get away with wearing shorts and a tank top. Hell, he could get away with shorts and a tank top for quite a bit- it wouldn’t get cold until December, probably. It likely wouldn’t even snow. It was both a blessing and a curse to live in El Paso.

The boy wasn’t the only one on the field, yet he was the only one running. In the fifteen minutes they were sitting on the bleachers, the boy ran fourteen laps- three and a half miles and he showed no signs of slowing down.

The second thing Jaime noticed about the boy was that he weighed a lot despite his size. He figured that out when the boy crashed into him in the middle of the hallway. Jaime was not pleased. “Hey, watch it!”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t wanna be late- guess I was rushing” The boy was clearly embarrassed.

Jaime was strangely unaffected by this.

“Well watch where you’re going. Some people aren’t as forgiving as I am.”

Jaime saw the desperate look on the boys face as he tried to gather all of his things. He decided to help him, and gathered a couple of notebooks from the floor. Why couldn’t he carry all of this in his backpack? Maybe he was in a hurry. Whatever the case was, it didn’t take long for the kid to be back on his feet. Jaime looked over one of the notebooks and found a name- Bart Allen. “So, unless you took somebody else’s notebooks, I assume you’re Bart?”

Jaime did not know why he said that- it had sounded much more intelligent in his head.

“Yep, that’s me! What’s your name?”

“Jaime Reyes.”

“Well, nice to meetcha, Jaime!”

“Same here, Bart. Where are you headed off to so quickly, anyway?”

“Biology. It’s my favorite subject so I want to make a good impression on the teacher.”

“First period doesn’t start for fifteen minutes.”

“I know, I’m new here and I didn’t want to get lost.”

“You’re a freshman?”

“Sophomore. I moved from Central City.”

“Cool. Hey, let me walk you to the science wing. It can get a little bit confusing, and we’ve got some time to kill.”

“Really? I mean... if that’s cool with you. Please don’t feel obligated to help me.”

“Nah, you seem cool. C’mon, it’s this way.”

Jaime proceeded to lead Bart through the large school. “Hey, welcome to Central by the way. It may not look like much, but trust me, there are good people here”

“Thanks. I hope you’re one of the good ones.”

“I hope so too.”

“K... I think this is it.”

“Cool, you have Ms. Minerva!”

“Is that good?”

“Wonderful. She’s the best.”

“Oh, awesome. Well, I’ll see you around.” With that, Bart walked into Ms. Minerva’s class.

“Yeah, see you around.”

Jaime himself had a free hour first period. He walked to the library where he hung out for the period, finding an unoccupied table and opening up his laptop. Jaime loved his free period. It gave him time to think. Moreover, it gave him time to work. Perry wanted him to grab a story on the recent surge of super powered activity in the country. He searched, and searched, and continued to search until the bell rang and he had found next to nothing.

He groaned and got out of his chair, grabbing his laptop and bag. He walked very slowly to his next class, which he’d been dreading all summer. History with Mr. Luthor. He had heard awful things about the teacher, and history bored him to tears. When he finally reached the classroom, he found two people he recognized immediately. Cassie, his best friend, who happened to be talking to the other person he recognized, Bart. He noticed Bart seemed quite animated and was talking very fast.

While Cassie was not talking as fast as Bart, she was just as animated. Cassie was a pretty girl, and she seemed to have an endless supply of camp shirts and an equally endless supply of skirts to go with them. She had long, blonde hair that was currently in a ponytail. She also wore her pair of grey converse. Cassie almost didn’t notice Jaime at all. He took advantage of this and got really close to her ear, before screaming “Cassie!”

Cassie fell out of her desk. She quickly realized who it was, and when she got up she punched Jaime in the arm. Bart found the whole thing quite funny and was laughing. “Hello Jaime.”

“Hey Cassie. How’re you?”

“Good. I was just talking to my new friend Bart here. Bart, this is-”

“We’ve already met.” Bart and Jaime said at the same time.

“Oh, cool. So Jaime, Bart doesn’t know anybody, so he’s going to be sticking with us. That includes lunch.”

“Cassie-”

“No complaints. He needs friends.”

“If you guys have, like, some special thing or whatever, I don’t wanna intrude on, like, a date or anything.”

“What?” said Jaime.

“Oh, sweetie, we’re not dating.” Cassie explained.

“Oh, cool.”

The conversation came to a close when the teacher, Mr. Luthor, entered. He could not pay attention at all during that class, and there was one thing in particular that was distracting him: Bart. The way he looked so eager while taking notes. The way he doodled in his notebook. The way he wrote so fast Jaime had a slight hunch it wasn’t anything more than scribbles. The way his eyebrows furrowed when he was in thought.

Jaime didn’t get to dwell on that as much as he’d like to, as the bell rang after what felt like only three minutes and he knew it was time for lunch. “Wait, Cassie, is Bart even in Lunch Block A?”

“Yes, he is. I checked.”

“Fine. Let’s all go to my car.”

“Oh, you have a car? That’ so cool!”

“Wait till you see it!” Cassie said.

Jaime smiled to himself. He thought about hyping it up, then decided against it. His car really was very cool, he just didn’t like to brag. The look on Bart’s face when he saw it told him, he wouldn’t have to. It was a 2016 Chevy Traverse, and it was black with blue accents. “Are we even allowed to leave school grounds?”

“Hey, we’re your friends, we wouldn’t get you in trouble would we?” said Jaime.

“Well... I mean... I guess not...”

“C’mon then.” Cassie said as she ushered the sophomore to the car. “You can take shotgun because it’s your first time”.

Jaime put the key in the ignition, and looked over at the boy in the passenger seat. There was something quite captivating in the way his hair looked in the sun. Jaime admired Bart’s reddish brown hair. He began to take in other features, such as Bart’s bright green eyes, his long eyelashes, his thick eyebrows, the way he bit his lower lip-

“Hey, Jaime, stop daydreamin’ will ya? I’m hungry!” Cassie shouted.

“Oh, right.”

Jaime pulled out of the school lot quite quickly. The look on Bart’s face let him know he was surprised by this. He also looked slightly uncomfortable. “Never driven fast before, huh?”

“No... I have. I actually prefer fast.”

“You ain’t seen nothin yet.”

Jaime continued to speed up until they were at their destination.

“You guys... come to Target for lunch?”

“Just wait.” Cassie hopped out of the car.

“She’ll be back.”

A few minutes later, Cassie came out of the store with a small package in her hands. It was Oreos. She hopped in the car, and Jaime drove them to their next destination, a park not too far from the school. “So... you guys come to a park?”

“Yeah, isn’t it awesome?” Cassie excitedly said.

Jaime led Bart to a table where they sat and admired the view. They admired the trees, the grass, the children playing. Bart particularly admired the Oreos. “Dude, slow down! You don’t have to eat all of them!”

“Sorry.”

Jaime laughed at the boy. He really was fascinating. Though he was slight in build, up close he actually did look healthy. He noticed that Bart had dimples. He noticed that Bart’s laugh was kind of squeaky, and his voice high-pitched. He noticed that the yellow hoodie Bart was wearing was a few sizes too big. Most of all, Jaime noticed that he couldn’t look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Reckless Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is in love with Jaime... after one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely me least favorite chapter, but a lot of important stuff happens here so pay attention. Also, Bart is 15 almost 16, and Jaime recently turned 17. I know those are different from the show. Also, please don't think I did Wonder Woman a disservice in this chapter. It is very OOC, but her reasoning for acting OOC will be brought up in a later chapter. Chapters 4 and 5 will be up next week sometime.

Bart wasn’t quite sure what to make of his first day at Central High. He thought he’d made some friends, yet nobody besides Jaime and Cassie paid him any attention. His mother wasn’t home when he got there, she’d gone to get groceries. He could wait a few hours before he told her of his day. He went up to his room and set his backpack on a chair by his desk.

His room was mostly well organized, with the exception of a few drawings lying about. He had a TV mounted on the wall, facing the bed. The walls themselves were bright pink and blue, alternating colors for each side. Bart traced his fingers over some of the drawings hung on the wall- past crushes, fictional characters, a couple of cityscapes and a portrait of his mother, all varying sizes and styles.

He turned on the TV, and selected a movie: The Little Mermaid. After turning the movie on, he sat at his desk and began to draw. He didn’t even comprehend what he was drawing until he was done. He looked down at his creation, and only one word came to his mind. Beautiful. He had drawn Jaime Reyes, a boy he’d known for less than a day. Yet Bart would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t have a crush on Jaime. There was just one thing, one big thing, that Bart had been lying to Jaime about. Well, not lying. Just... withholding.

Bart was secretly the superhero Impulse, and he had superspeed. Faster than any recorded speedster before him, even the Flash. His mother was the former heroine Wonder Woman, stronger than any man she’d ever fought. She hadn’t been in the business for some time, she’d left to raise Bart, though he sometimes wondered if she missed it. When she adopted him, she gave up her whole life. She trained him, and introduced him to other heroes, but she hadn’t fought since she’d adopted him. 

The door opened and he knew his mother was home. “Bart, I’m home!”

Bart dashed down the stairs and hugged his mother. “Hey mama! How was your day?”

“Wonderful, how was the first day of school?”

“It was okay. Y’know, school. I made some friends!”

“Oh, I’m so happy! When am I going to meet them?”

“I don’t know. They’re kinda... different”

Diana laughed. She was a pretty woman, with long black hair and blue eyes. She looked much younger than she was, part of her powers was what Bart had always assumed, and yet she had many scars. Not all of them were visible.

The phone rang, and Diana answered it. “Allen residence... And who, may I ask, is calling?...Yes he’s here, would you like to speak with him?... One second.” Diana passed the phone to Bart.

“Hello?”

“Uh... hey, Bart.”

“Jaime? How’d you get this phone number?”

“School reference book. Anyways, I know I just met you today, but Cassie bailed on me. Wanna go see a movie?”

“Let me ask.” Bart covered the speaker. “Mama can I go see a movie?”

“With who?”

“Jaime.”

“Oh, it’s a boy! Is he cute?”

“Mama!”

“Sure.”

Bart couldn’t have hided the beaming of his face if he wanted. “Yeah, I can go... can you pick me up?”

“Yeah sure, where do you live?”

Bart told him the address, and then they said their goodbyes. Bart was visibly excited, and Diana looked at her son, happy that he was happy. Then a crushing thought came to Bart. Jaime probably wasn’t gay. Some of the excitement left his face. Diana noticed.

“Honey, is everything alright.”

“I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

“He asked you out, didn’t he? He’s obviously interested.”

“He wants to hang out, that’s all.”

“If he doesn’t like you, he’s not even worth it.”

That didn’t make Bart feel better. Diana pulled some chocolate chip cookies from one of the grocery bags, and handed one to Bart. He smiled at her, though he was clearly upset. Nevertheless, Bart still ran out to Jaime’ car once the latter arrived. Jaime was happy to see the sophomore, though he was surprised at how happy Bart was to see him. Bart waved goodbye to his mother and the car moved forward.

 

******************************************************************************************

Bart was excited to go on a date, even if it wasn’t a real date because Jaime probably wasn’t gay or interested. He was enjoying every bit of it. Jaime buying the tickets, Jaime buying popcorn and soda, Jaime going back to buy another, larger popcorn because Bart has eaten the entire first one before the trailers even started. Although he was secretly relieved he wouldn’t have to use his saved up allowance on a movie, he felt bad that Jaime had to pay for everything.

Jaime had just left, so he could catch him before he bought the popcorn. He figured he had at least ten minutes before the movie started, so he rushed out of the theatre to stop Jaime.

“Hey, you don’t have to pay for all this.”

“No, I got it.”

“Really, Jaime, I can pay.”

Jaime wasn’t hearing any of it. “A gentleman always pays on the first date.”

“The first... what?”

“You heard me. This is a date, right? Un-unless you don’t want it to be!”

“No, I like this... as a date. But only if you hold my hand during the movie.”

“You wanna hold my hand?”

“I mean, this is a date, right?”

“Do you even know what movie we’re seeing?”

“The one with the guy.”

“We’re going to see the new Texas Chainsaw.”

“Wait, it’s a scary movie?”

“Not scary so much as violent, but yeah, I guess.”

“How’d you get tickets? Isn’t it rated R?”

“My cousin runs the ticket booth.”

“I didn’t know you were such a bad boy, Jaime. Breaking the rules.”

“If you wanna see something else, it’s totally fine. But speak up now, we can’t trade tickets ”

“No, you paid. I’m just a little jumpy. Loud noises, jump scares. Stuff like that. I’m usually okay as long as somebody holds my hand.”

“Well, my dashing prince, I will happily indulge you.”

“Dashing prince? Happily indulge? Geez, you’re lucky you’re a cutie!”

“Cutie?”

Oh no. “Yeah, cutie. Or would you prefer sweetheart?”

OH NO. “Hehe. Um, you wanna go sit down? I’m okay getting the popcorn by myself. 

“But what if the movie starts? I don’t wanna be alone.”

“You’ll be fine, hermano.”

“Hermano?”

“Yeah, you know, hermano? Bro? Mate?”

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I only ever took french mon ami.”

“Right. Well, see you inside.”

Bart left Jaime standing in line to get the popcorn. Shit, he thought. Shit shit shit. I cannot develop feelings for one of them.

“Sir?”

“Huh?”

“What can I get you?”

“Oh, I’d like large popcorn please.”

“Hey, didn’t you just get a medium?”  
“What? Oh, yeah. My b- my friend ate it all, so I’m getting a bigger one.”

“That’ll be $7.47.”

Jaime handed him $8, and waited patiently for his popcorn. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He turned around to look, but there was nothing there. He walked over to where he thought he saw something move, and didn’t see anything. “Sir, your popcorn!”

Jaime started going back when he saw a small, wooden cube with golden etchings on the floor next to him. He picked it up. It looked exactly like the one he’d found in his room a week ago. “Hey, did you see anyone drop this?” he called over to the concessionist.

“No, you’re the only one out here. Do you want your popcorn?”

“Yeah.”

Jaime pocketed the cube and grabbed the popcorn. He went back into the theater and sat next to Bart. “Hey, you alright?” he whispered.

“Yeah, it’s just a trailer.” Bart tried to whisper back.

“I got more popcorn, but you can’t eat it until the movie starts.”

“Okay.”

“You can’t whisper. Like you’re not whispering.”

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

“Then stay quiet for the rest of the movie.”

When the movie did start, he could feel Bart tense up. He reached for Bart’s hand and grabbed it. Bart squeezed his hand with all his might, and Jaime felt like his hand would break. Unfortunately, this confirmed what Jaime had been fearing- that Bart was Impulse. Jaime was shaking, but it wasn’t because of the movie. No, it had just started, the blood and guts wouldn’t be coming for at least another two minutes. He was shaking because now everything he stood for was on the line.

They sat through the first half hour without any real trouble. Then, the massacre began. Bart jumped, and Jaime ut the armrest between them up and held the younger boy close. Bart dug his face into Jaime’ neck, too scared to look. For someone who took down super villains this kid was a total whimp. 

Leatherface had just begun to attack some poor teenage girl when Jaime realized Bart was crying. “Are you okay hermano?” He whispered.

Bart nodded without looking up, but Jaime felt the smaller boy shaking. He patted the boy’s head and continued to hold him. “Bart”

Bart made a muffled sound. 

“I can’t understand you when you mumble.”

“Tell me when it’s over.”

“It’s over.”

Bart turned to the screen in time to see someone’s leg getting sawed off. He quickly went back to Jaime’s shoulder. “You know, ese, this would be a lot easier if you sat in my lap.”

Bart got up and sat on Jaime’s lap. He put his arms around Jaime’s neck and held tight. After another teen got murdered, Jaime started to actually get invested in the movie. Unfortunately, an usher walked into the theatre at that moment and saw them. The usher walked to where they were sitting. “Excuse me, sir, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you don’t stop the inappropriate conduct.”

“What inappropriate conduct?”

“Another guest was concerned that you two might have been...”

“Another guest?”

Jaime looked around and saw that the theatre was empty except for the three of them. “I don’t see anyone else here. And we’re not... doing that. He just got scared.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but my manager is making you leave.”

“Alright, alright. Bart, come on. Bart?”

Jaime shook the teen and realized he was asleep. “Okay, he’s asleep. I can carry him, could you get the popcorn?”

“It’s my job.”

Jaime carried Bart out of the theatre and into the lobby. “I am very sorry about this, it’s not my choice.”

“That’s alright.”

Jaime carried Bart out to his car, passing Dominick on the way. Dominick gave him a confused look but didn’t press anything. Once Jaime had Bart settled in the passenger seat, he shook him again.

“Mm... Where am I?”

“In my car.”

“What time is it?”

“7.”

Bart opened his eyes. “Oh, God. It’s so bright!”

“Yeah. Hey, since we were kicked out of the movie, do you wanna go get Burger King or something?”

“Food? Yes, count me in.”

15 minutes later saw them sitting in the Burger King parking lot. “You know what’s funny?” asked Jaime.

“What?”

“I thought the drive-thru guy was my dad for a second.”

“What, so all Mexicans look the same to you?”

“Yeah. Well, the weird-looking ones.”

“That’s racist.”

“Yeah, it is a little racist.”

They both started laughing. Jaime kept staring at Bart, and he knew he wanted him. Not only physically; he wanted Bart in every possible way. He realized things were moving fast, but he liked fast. He liked fast because fast meant Bart and with Bart it couldn’t be wrong. Bart was so right. He briefly remembered that Bart was younger than him, and tried to remember that rule. What was it, half your age plus... seven? 17 divided by 2 was 8.5, and 8.5 plus 7 was 15.5 So, as long as Bart was at least 15, he figured it’d be okay. “Bart, um... how old are you?”

“Why?”

And he saw Bart staring at him, staring through him with those big green eyes and he didn’t care. “No reason.”

He saw Bart’s eyes shift to something else, something... lower. Bart lunged, and came back with a bag of Chicken Whizzies. “What are these?”

“Chicken Whizzies. You can try some if you want.”

Bart eagerly opened the bag, and shoved his hand in, pulling as many out as he could. He stuffed them all into his mouth and his face instantly lit up with delight. 

“Good, right?”

“These are the best things I’ve ever had.”

“Did you not have Chicken Whizzies in Central City?”

“Not even anything close. Goddam El Paso privilege.”

They laughed.

“Hey, um... Jaime. There’s something I should probably tell you, because I really like you and all but I can’t keep this from you. It’s big. You might want to brace yourself.”

“You’re Impulse.”

“What.”

“Sorry! It just kind of came out. But, I’m right aren’t I?’

“How long have you known?”

“Since we got the second popcorn.”

“What? That was like... forever ago!”

“That was only a couple hours ago.”

“I know, forever!”

“Hey, it’s cool though. I really like you too. I know this is going fast-”

“I like fast. Slow is boring.”

“Great. Do you wanna maybe see each other? Like, go on more dates?”

“Like boyfriends?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

Bart’s phone rang. “Hello? What? I’ll be right there.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s my mom. Apparently we’ve been out for six hours.”

“What?”

Jaime looked around, shocked by the fact that there was a dark sky around him.

“Oh, okay. Well, do you want a ride home?”

“No, it’ll be faster if I run. I’ll call you tonight, Jaime. See ya later.”

With that, the teenage speedster ran off. Jaime suddenly felt something heavy in his pocket. He reached in and found the box from earlier. This was the second one he’d seen in two weeks. It couldn’t be a coincidence. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. As soon as it stopped ringing and a woman answered, he said “This is Jaime Reyes. Batwoman sent me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback! It really helps!


	4. Harley Quinn, Love Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's worried his relationship with Bart is going too fast. Also what are those strange boxes he keeps finding everywhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if people like this story I do have a prequel planned that will focus on Harley Quinn, Barry Allen, Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan. It will take place in Gotham. There's a couple of references to the events in this chapter, but if anyone can guess which famous Batman story it's based on they'll get my eternal love and respect (It's actually based on 3, so if you get one it counts). There will also be a sequel if people like, but I'm not revealing what it's about. Anyways, comment if you'd like to see this prequel and/or sequel and if you can guess which Batman story lines I reference.

Jaime Reyes couldn’t believe the day he’d had. He’d met and had a date with the cutest boy he’d ever seen. Batwoman had come to pick him up from his house in the fucking BATMOBILE. Then, he’d been driven to a nearby junkyard and been beamed into space.

  
Now, he was standing in the Watchtower, the Justice League’s secret base orbiting Earth. Perry would have a field day with this. He looked around the giant interior of the structure, and noticed statues of the League’s fallen: Batman, Superman, Hawkman, Miss Martian, Guy Gardner and Jason Todd. He remembered the stories, he’d covered some of them. Batman was killed by Joker. Joker was subsequently killed by Harley Quinn. Following Joker’s death, Harley earned herself a spot on the League for helping clean up her neighborhood.

  
Jason Todd had also been killed by Joker, in the same explosion that killed Batman. Hawkman was eaten by King Shark. Guy Gardner was impaled by Atrocitus. Miss Martian was burned alive by Deacon Blackfire. Superman was punched through the heart by Doomsday. Being on the League was dangerous, which made the heroes only that much braver for being on it. Wonder Woman also had a statue, though she had not died, only retired.

  
Standing in front of him was a group of Leaguers, and what a group they were. “Woah.” Jaime said under his breath.

  
There was, of course, Batwoman. She had pursed lips, but he couldn’t tell what he was thinking because of that mask. She was talking to Vixen, the mother of fauna. She could take on the attributes of any animal. She was wearing a dark orange suit with an amulet hanging around her neck. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

  
Beside them, Harley Quinn was blowing some bubblegum. Her red and blue jester bodysuit was complemented by a domino mask on her face and her blonde hair, which was dyed red and blue at the ends. She was holding a baseball bat, which was decorated with tiny crude drawings. She seemed to be off in her own world.

  
Cyborg and Flash stood behind the three women, also deep in conversation.

  
“Aw, you’re just adorable!” Quinn stated in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

  
She ran up and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Hey, let Jaime breathe, will ya?” said a voice from behind them.

  
Jaime turned around to see Bart Allen, dressed all up in his Impulse gear, leaning against a wall. Jaime blushed, and thought to himself how hot he looked. Impulse winked at him before dashing to stand next to Flash. “I thought you had to help your mom?”

  
“Nah, she just wanted to check in on me. Totally cool with me comin.”

  
“You know him?” asked Flash.

“Yeah, geez Uncle Barry, it’s fine.”

  
“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” asked a very confused Jaime.

  
“We’d like to ask you about the boxes you’ve found. You brought them, yes?” Batwoman queried.

  
“Um, yeah, they’re right here.”

  
Jaime took them out of his pocket, only for Cyborg to grab them both. “Where did you find these?”

  
“Um... in my room? And at the movie theater.”

  
Cyborg looked at Flash. “Wait why are you looking at him like that. What do you know that we don’t? Cuz when I signed on I don’t remembah any of ya sayin there’d be secret looks. Come on, why don’t you guys tell me anythin?”

  
“It’s no secret, Harley.” Cyborg explained. “However, we haven’t seen any of these boxes in a very long time. A box like this made me this way.”

  
“And we found another a long time ago when Bart... was born.” added Flash.

  
“So what are they?” Harley questioned.

“Not sure. GL says he's never seen anything like them, but Hal might know.” Barry said.

  
“Hal hasn't been to Earth in five years, Barry. He's not coming back.”

  
“Come on, Cyborg. You don't know that.”

  
“Barry, you need to move on. It's not healthy.”

  
“We can discuss our personal lives on our own time. Cyborg, take these to the lab and test for radiation.” Batwoman ordered.

  
“What kind?”

  
“Any kind. If that thing so much as flinches I want it recorded as well. Understood?”

  
“Understood.”

  
Cyborg exited through a sliding door that Jaime had mistaken for part of the wall that he was leaning on. Impulse caught him just before he hit the ground. “Careful. Wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

  
“What?”

  
“Jaime, my beautiful cinnamon stick, just roll with the flow. Anyways, gotta dash. Be back in a flash!” Bart raced off.

  
“Hey, that’s my thing.” Flash moped.

  
The speedster began to sulk away. “Flash, where are you going?” asked Batwoman.

  
“To my room so I can DIE. Or think of a new catchphrase. Whichever comes first.”

  
Flash sulked around the corner and out of sight.

  
“What a drama queen.” Harley stated. “Emphasis on the queen.”

  
“Harley!” Vixen yelled.

  
“What, I meant it as a compliment.”

  
“After what happened, I’d keep my mouth shut about Flash if I were you.”

  
“You’re not me.”

  
“You’re unbelievable.”

  
Vixen stormed away. Batwoman followed. “Harley, watch Jaime.”

  
“Okay. Ooh, we’re gonna have so much fun!”

  
Harley grabbed Jaime’s arm and dragged him to a strange circular doorway. Before Jaime had time to register what was going on, he was being sucked through space. It felt like every atom of his body was being ripped apart. As quickly as it started, he was standing in a black and red room with piles of red, black and blue clothing lying around. Jaime looked around, and saw a giant mirror on one wall. There were little drawings of hearts and diamonds, done in lipstick, around the border. Inverted diamond patterns adorned the walls. Pictures of some super villains- most notably, Poison Ivy, Deadshot, and Joker (whose face had a giant x over it)- hung above the mirror.

  
“Where are we?”

  
“Still on the watchtower, just in my room.”

  
“You live here?”

  
“No, I live on Coney Island. I just keep some of my stuff here. Like this!” Harley pulled out a red and black jester costume from one of the piles. “I haven’t seen this in ages!”

  
She found a red and black bomber and some red and black pants. “Oh, I wore this when I liberated Gotham Zoo from Penguin!”

  
“Wait, you were in Gotham during the takeover?”

  
“Oh, of course. Everybody was. Even Wonder Woman showed up.”

  
“Wonder Woman?”

  
“Yeah, remember her? Lovely woman. Showed up after she found out ol’ Batsy had been blown up by Mr. J. Wanted to take her revenge, but I’d already killed him. Three weeks before she even decided to show up.”

  
“So what did she do?”

  
“Went on a rampage. Killed Penguin, Two-Face and Riddler before Hal Jordan stopped her. She retired after that. I took her place. The League said they could trust me after my heroic actions in Gotham. I wanted a motorcycle, but induction into the League wasn’t too bad either. First ever villain to do so.”

  
“So, the League just, granted you admission?”

  
“Oh, not at all! They had a hearing and everything, then decided that I was the one who freed Gotham, and that was worthy of induction.”

  
“What else happened during the takeover?”

  
“Don’t remember. Oh my God!”  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“It’s perfect!”

  
“This!” She held up a black and blue bodysuit. “It’s totally your size! Go on, try it on.”

  
“Wh- what?”

  
“Try it on, puddin!”

  
Jaime grabbed the suit, and looked at Harley. “Oh, right. I’ll turn around. Tell me when it’s on!”

  
Jaime stripped and put the suit on. It clung to his body, but was easy to move in. “It’s on.”

  
“That looks so friggin cool!”

  
“So, do your friends from the League make you costume every guest?”

  
“Hey, you’re my friend too.”

  
“Oh, um, thanks?”

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
Harley continued to look through her piles as Jaime turned to a mirror to look at himself. He thought he looked pretty good. Man, if only Bart could see him now. “Hey, um, do you think you could get Impulse to see me in this?”

  
“Oh, sure.” She touched a button on her wrist, and Impulse immediately came running through the door.

  
“Hey Harley. Hey J- Jaime. Wow. Is it just me, or isitreallyhotinhere?”

  
Jaime blushed, but did flex his muscles nonchalantly, hoping Bart would notice. Bart did. He was practically drooling. "Aw, are you two in love?”

  
“What? No. We’veonlybeenonlike, one date.”

  
“Aw, you are! Shoulda seen it comin. Speedsters always fall in love so fast.”

  
“What’sthatsupposedtomean?”

  
“Oh, you know. Everything else is so fast for you guys so why not love? I think it’s so romantic.”

  
“Yeah, you’re a real romance expert Quinn.”

  
“I am, you even read my book!”

  
Bart rolled his eyes. He had read her book. It was very good. He then remembered Jaime, standing there in his oh so hot suit. His tight suit that showed off all the right things. The suit that made Bart realize he’d probably have to wash his own. “You look... really good, her-man-oh.”

  
“It’s hermano.”

  
“That’s what I said.”

  
“Right... Anyways, do you really think I look good? I think it looks kinda stupid.” He flexes his muscles one more time for effect.

  
Bart hadn’t really noticed before, because Jaime always wore baggy hoodies, but holy shit was he ripped. Harley squealed, and there was a flash of light. "What was that?”

  
“I wanted a picture. We’ll laugh about this someday.”

  
“Okay... weird.”

  
“Anyways, I got lots of hero stuff to do so I’m just gonna leave you two lovebirds here. Love ya!” Harley announced as she strutted out of the room.

  
“So, it’s uh... just you and me, ese.”

  
“Ese?”

  
“You know, it’s what you call someone.”

  
“I’m gonna stick to her-an-oh.”

  
“You should stick to En-gl-ish.”

  
“Eh, whatever. Hey, so are you like, a member of the League now?”

  
“What?”

  
“I mean, you’ve got a costume. You’re on the Watchtower. Are you one of us?”

  
“I don’t... No, ese. I’m just here for the boxes.”

  
“But you could totally keep helping, right? Dude, You should ask. Batwoman loves you! She’d totally allow you on the team.”

  
“I don’t know if you forgot, but I don’t have powers.”

  
“So? Batwoman doesn’t have powers.”

  
“Listen, Bart. Do you know who I work for?”

  
“No.”

  
“I work for Perry White.”

  
“You mean G. Gordon Godfrey’s pet?”

  
“Who?”

  
“G. Gordon Godfrey, you know, owner of the Planet? Runs it out of Metropolis? Transferred Perry White to El Paso two years ago?”

  
“Oh, um, yeah, I guess. Never really asked questions about Perry’s boss. He’s not the type I’m supposed to be exposing.”

  
“Who are you supposed to be exposing?”

  
“Bart-”

  
“Who are you supposed to be exposing?”

  
Bart was now mere inches away from Jaime.

  
“Superheroes.”

  
“What if we don’t want to be exposed?” Bart murmured.

  
“I think you do want to.” Jaime said in a low voice.

  
Suddenly Jaime’s lips were on Bart’s and it felt like fire. Bart closed his eyes and sunk into the feeling, bringing Jaime down until they were laying on top of the pile of clothes. Jaime tasted like chicken whizzies and it was great. “Oh my God!”

  
Jaime and Bart quickly broke apart and turned to see a mortified Flash standing in the doorway. “Why were you making out with my baby nephew?”

  
“Nephew?”

  
“Yeah, my nephew? Why were you all up in his space?”

  
“Um...”

  
“Uncle Barry, I can explain-”

  
“Did he make you?”

  
“No! Barry, stop being ridiculous. I wanted it.”

  
“Okay. Well... as long as you’re safe, I guess I don’t have to tell your mother.”

  
“Barry, that’s not what was happening!”  
  
“Sure, sure! Cool. As long as he’s good to you.”

  
“He’s a nice boy, Barry.”

  
“Seriously. You hurt him, I’ll vibrate my hand through your heart.”

  
“Thanks, Barry. Can you go now?”

  
“Fine, fine.” Flash started to leave, but turned back. “Oh, and, if you make a mess, don’t bother cleaning up. Quinn deserves it.”

  
“Barry!”  
Flash laughed maniacally as he sped away.

  
Bart slammed the door behind him, and turned around to see Jaime stifling laughter. “It’s not funny.”

  
“It’s a little funny.”

  
“Okay so it’s a little funny. For you, maybe. Me? Not cool! What if he’d told my mom?”

  
“That you kissed a boy that you went on a date with?”

  
“Still...”

  
“Come on, we were just kissing. We weren’t going to... you know.”

  
“Oh... we weren’t?”

  
“Bart, are you crazy? It’s the first date. I’ve known you for less than 24 hours, and even though I figured out your big secret, we’re not ready to do... that. You’re not ready.”

  
“I am too!”

  
“Bart, how old are you?”

  
“15.”

  
“Have you ever done this with anyone before?”

  
“Well... no.”

  
“Then you’re not ready.”

  
“Are you sure you’re just not ready?”

  
“Maybe. Either way, it’s not happening. It won’t be happening for a long time if you can’t accept you’re not ready. This whole thing was just... stupid.”

  
“You think I’m stupid?”

  
“What? No, that’s not what I- No, Bart. I think you’re wonderful. And amazing. And cute. And smart, crazy smart.” Jaime grabbed Bart’s hands. “And I really, really like you. I wanna go on more dates with you and have good times and eventually... that can happen. But right now I want to get to know you.”

  
“Can we still kiss?”

  
Jaime decided to answer by putting his lips on Bart’s. When he pulled away, Bart’s eyes were closed and he was grinning stupidly. “Aw, I knew you two were in love!”

  
“QUINN!”

 

*******************************************************************************************************

The shadowy figure stood over his army. 17 billion drones, ready to die for him. 17 billion that could turn easily into 27 billion. And from that, 37 billion. His army would never stop growing. The parademons were thirsty for blood, and they would soon have it.

The boom tubes were almost ready. Only four more boxes needed to be found. Then, Earth would be his to rule. Then, he could solve the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Y'all should know how much it means to an author. Any feedback is welcome!


	5. Of Scarabs and Parademons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets a special friend and is worried his relationship with Bart is moving WAAAAAAAAAAY to fast. Also seriously, what are those damn boxes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the roster of the Injustice Gang. One of those villains is not like the other... Like with the last chapter, the first person to guess who it is will gain my eternal respect. Last time, Rabbitdanger correctly guessed 2 out of 3 Batman stories the Gotham takeover is based on (No Man's Land and Death in the Family).

Two weeks had passed since Jaime first stepped foot in the Watchtower. His life had been forever changed, and he wasn’t sure it was for the better. He couldn’t help but wonder if he should write about what happened in Gotham. The takeover was 15 years ago, but with new information like this, he could shake the country. Perry would think he was a hero. The League would think he was a monster. He had never faced a moral dilemma like this.

Some good things had come out of this. Bart was definitely a good thing. They were now officially dating, and Jaime saw the sophomore every day. Mostly because Bart would show up at his house unannounced. At first, Jaime had been nervous of how his cousin and sister would react, but Milagro adored Bart and Cisco approved of him. Cisco hadn’t approved of someone Jaime brought home since... ever, actually. 

Of course, there was the constant feeling of being watched. Bart reassured him it was for is protection, but it felt hostile. Almost like Batwoman was waiting for him to mess up. Would it be worth it? To get out the truth, not only get himself killed, but ruin the reputation of the League? Wonder Woman killing villains in revenge would certainly get some headlines, and whatever was going on between the former Green Lantern and Flash was newsworthy as well. People loved getting details on heroes personal lives, especially about their partners. Which, ironically enough, made Jaime his own target.

Jaime was laying on his bed considering that very problem when there was a knock on his bedroom door. “You can come in, Bart.”

The next moment, there was a teen speedster laying on top of him. “Get off, hermano.”

“What, am I modin you?” asked the smaller teen as he rolled off. 

“What?”

“Eh, I dunno. Hopin it catches on.”

“What does it mean?”

“Somethin bad.”

“Got any other new words?”

“Crash.”

“Crash?”

“Yeah, it’s somethin good, fun or otherwise positive.”

“So crash is good and the mode is... bad?”

“Doesn’t get any worse. Always better to crash the mode.”

“I’m not sure I understand. Could you use it in a sentence?”

“I know something crash we can do together...” the sophomore whispered seductively as he put his hand on Jaime’s thigh.

Jaime was quick to remove the hand, before scolding Bart. “Bart, listen to me. We aren’t doing that. We just... can’t.”

“Why not? Don’t you like me?”

“Of course I do, hermano. I like you a lot. But that’s not something we’re doing.”

“I thought that’s what you’re supposed to do. How else are you gonna know how much I love... like you.”

“Love? Don’t you feel it’s a bit early for that?”

“Do you not feel the same way?” Bart asked tearfully.

“I didn’t say that. Please don’t cry.”

“Why do you care? You just think I’m some stupid kid!”

“No, Bart, wait-”

“Leave me alone!” Bart shot up and sped out of the room.

Jaime groaned into his hands. He should've handled the situation better. Then Bart wouldn’t have run off like that. God, he could be anywhere. Jaime figured he’d have to go after the other boy, so he grabbed his car keys before debating taking his bike. Bart was fast, so the car was the logical choice for speed. However, with the bike he could get placed cars couldn’t. Considering Bart’s choice of employment, he chose the bike. 

On his way out, he was stopped by his cousin. “Cisco, please move.”

“Where are you going?”

“I think I hurt Bart. I’ve got to fix this.”

“Hurt as in physically? Or emotionally?”

“Emotionally.”

“You sure you should go, not let him cool off?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine I’ve just gotta find him.”

“You want me to come?”

“No, I’m taking my bike. He gets over these things pretty fast so he should be nearby.”

“Well, if he was on foot he couldn’t have gotten far.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Why’s that?”

“No reason.”

“Okay... well, good luck.”

He biked for what felt like hours before coming to a stop in some parking lot. He barely noticed the large building next to him. He didn’t notice the sign that said TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT at all. He got ready to attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he turned around it was Cassie. “Jaime, are you okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Looking for Bart.”

“I figured. Bart is sitting in my car over there. He wants to talk.”

“You found him?”

“He found me. When we went to your house, Cisco said you’d left. So, Bart used the tracker in your blood to find you.”

“The tracker... in my blood?”

“League precautions, so I’ve been told.”

“Bart told you about the League?” Jaime asked in shock.

“He also told me about your encounter with Batwoman. That, my friend, was ballsy.”

“I was just doing my job.”

“Yeah, well, going toe to toe with Batwoman is still pretty intense. Must’ve had some real dirt on her.”

“Cassie, what else did Bart tell you?”

“Only that you went to the fucking Watchtower!”

“Nothing about... why I left the house?”

“No. Should he have said something? Why did you leave the house?”

“I was looking for Bart.. Things got... complicated and I hurt him. Can I speak to im now?”

“Sure, like I said he’s in the car. Just let me know when you’re done.”

Jaime walked over to the car, where he could see Bart sitting in the back. His hand hovered over the door handle for a few seconds before he finally grasped it. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with a force that hit him so hard he almost fell over. Bart was clinging on to him for dear life. “I missed you so much!”

“It’s been like three hours, Bart.”

“I know! I’m so sorry I promise not to pressure you ever again. This is all my fault.”

“No, Bart, it’s not. It’s my fault. I should have handled it better.”

“I guess it’s both of our faults then.”

“Bart, I-”

“You don’t have to say anything, Jaime. It’s okay. We can do this slow.”

“Cool.”

“Do you wanna grab your bike? Cassie can put it in the trunk.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Hey, you can come over to my place if you want.”

“What time is it?”

“Like 6. Have you eaten yet?”

“No.”

“Cool! You can eat at my house then. Hope you like Greek food, it’s all we eat.”

“That sounds wonderful. I’m going to go grab my bike.”

Jaime walked over to his bike. He waved for Cassie to go back to the car. Once he grabbed his bike, he realized he had no idea where they were. He looked over at a sign that read KORD INDUSTRIES. “Shit.”

“Jaime?” Cassie called.

“We have to get out of here.”

“Why?”

“We’re trespassing. This is Kord industries.”

“Shit. Get in the car!”

Jaime biked as fast as he could to the car. He felt a wave of heat as the large building exploded. Jaime vaguely heard Bart yell his name. He was thrown off of his bike, landing on his face. He looked up at Bart, reaching for him, face bloodied and nose broken. Bart raced over to him and held the older boy up. Out of Jaime’s eyesight, Cassie screamed. 

He felt what he thought was a large bug crawling up the back of his leg, but he couldn’t move to swat it. The bug was suddenly inside his shirt and it was not a pleasant feeling and he just wanted it to stop. There were several small pinches on his back, and the world went black.

 

***************************************************************************************************

Jaime slowly opened his eyes. He was in a white room, and there was medical equipment. A hospital room. But why would he... oh, right. The explosion. Images came racing back to his head. Kord Industries. Cassie frantically screaming. Everything on fire. The feeling of something crawling up his back. Bart looking scared... Bart holding him. He was suddenly aware of all of the machines he was connected to, and wondered if he’d been seriously injured. He carefully tried wiggling his toe, and he felt it but it didn’t hurt. He shook both of his legs, and found they both moved fine. 

He reached a hand behind his back and felt something round and metallic. It must have been the bug thing that had crawled onto him. He freaked out momentarily, cursing in Spanish, before remembering that he could just get the League to fix him up. He barely payed attention when the nurse entered the room. “Name?”

That voice sounded familiar. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me your name, puddin.”

“Harley?”

The blonde woman was dressed in a skimpy white dress with a red cross, wearing red and blue stockings and white shoes. Her hair was in pigtails again; the colors at the dyed ends of her pigtails matched the color on the opposite side stocking. The whole look was completed by a white nurse cap that sat upon her head. She was carrying a large black purse with silver diamonds on it. ‘“C’mon, we’re breaking you out.”

“Where am I?”

“Kord Industries’ secret testing lab.”

There was a loud crash from above them.

“That’s our cue to leave. C’mon!”

“Um... I’m just wearing my hospital gown.”

“Oh, right!. Well, it’s a good thing I brought this!” Harley reached into the purse and pulled out the black and blue bodysuit. 

“That?”

“Ya don’t really have a choice. Unless ya want to remain captured and be tortured and killed. Be my guest.”

Jaime quickly put the bodysuit on. Harley grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way as a green airplane came through the wall. “Jesus, GL could ya watch where yer goin?”

“Harley, the kid!”

“Oh, right!”

Jaime felt a small push against his back, and he was falling towards the earth. He let out a very unmanly shriek before he was jolted in the opposite direction. He felt arms around him, and he was definitely going up now. The unknown savior dropped him on the roof of the building. He turned to see who it was, and he was surprised to see Hawkgirl standing with her mace battle ready. “That thing on your back, does it fight well?”

“What? How did you know?”

“It just gave you a pair of wings and some blades.”

It was true. Jaime hadn’t even noticed, but his arms were now encased in blade-like armor, and he was aware of the wings on his back. 

‘Jaime Reyes, allow me to take control.’

“What?”

“Get ready!”

A group of armored monsters all landed heavily on the roof. 

‘17 hostiles. Recommended tactic: Plasma cannon’

“WHAT?”

Before Jaime knew it, his hand was morphed into a large cannon. His arm was raised and he let out a devastating blast of energy, completely decimating all of the monsters. “What did I just do?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, kid.”

“It’s... the thing on my back. It’s talking to me.”

“Alien?”

“Um... are you alien?”

There was no response. 

“It didn’t answer.”

“We’ll look at it when we get to the Watchtower.”

“Shouldn’t I go home? Milagro and Cisco could be in danger!”

“Your sister and cousin have been moved to a temporary safe house. You will collect them when testing is complete.”

A swarm of armored monsters was flying in the distance, and it became clear they were flying towards the lab. 

“Um... Hawkgirl? There’s about 30 of those... things coming.”

“Parademons.”

“What?”

“They’re called Parademons. I fought many on Thanagar.”

“Right, so... battle ready?”

“Can’t you do your energy blast again?”

“Plasma cannon.”

“What?”

“It’s called a- never mind. Hey, bug thingy on my back, can you do the plasma cannon again?”

‘Plasma cannon activated.’

There was another energy blast, but this time it only took out about half of the Parademons. “Hey, buddy, could you maybe do it so it gets all of them?” Jaime begged. “They’re getting closer.

‘The Hawkgirl can finish them. Another plasma cannon would be inefficient. You would die and I would need a new host.’

“Host... like a parasite?”

“Kid, look out!”

A Parademon landed right next to Jaime, and raised it’s gun. Just before it shot, A green shield appeared in front of Jaime. The shield turned into a fist that pummeled the monster into the earth. Green Lantern was floating above him, holding Harley Quinn. She lept away from him, and landed on a Parademon. She used her bat to bash in a couple heads, while Hawkgirl’s mace tore through some more. When all of the Parademons on the roof were dealt with, Harley, Lantern and Hawkgirl gathered near Jaime. 

“Stick together, there will be more!”

Jaime, Harley, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern circled up, each preparing for the fight. In seconds, they were swarmed by many more Parademons. Jaime let the bug guide his arms through sword combat, while Harley’s bat and gun made short work of several of the monsters. Green Lantern threw a plane projection into a group of Parademons, and Hawkgirl sent her mace through some more. As one Parademon was sneaking up on Hawkgirl, a red streak blasted it out of the way. 

Flash stood next to the group. “Thought you could use some help.”

“Did you bring any?” asked Hawkgirl.

“What? I AM the help!”

“Great.”

“Aw, c’mon Hawkgirl. Don’t be like that. Besides, I brought Impulse and Cyborg.”

A portal opened up next to the group and Cyborg stepped out. “Where is Bart?”

“Late as always.” mused Quinn.

A red and white streak sped by them, and stopped next to Jaime. “Hey, Jaime! You look great. Hey uncle Barry! Hey Hawkgirl, Harley, and GL. Cyborg. Good to see you. Jaime, your newsuitissocrashwhendidyougetitwaitdidHarleygetitforyouohshessoniceI’llhavetothankherlateranywaysletskicksome Parademon butt!”

“Um... right.”

Flash, Cyborg, Harley, Jaime, Lantern, Impulse and Hawkgirl circled up to fight another round of Parademons. They waited. And waited. No other Parademons came. "Wait, Bart. If I was captured, how come you weren't?"

"I was, and so was Cassie. Cassie's recovering at the Watchtower and I myself was rescued only an hour before yourself."

"An hour?"

"You were in a different lab."

“Cyborg, open a portal to the Watchtower. We can discuss this later.” Commanded Hawkgirl. 

A portal ripped open the sky next to them, and the seven heroes entered. Jaime once again felt the feeling of being ripped apart and put back together, though this time it didn’t hurt so much. He was standing in the Watchtower again, he could tell because the large window allowed him to see the Earth. Yet he was in a room he hadn’t been in last time; there was a large computer monitor hanging on the wall, surrounded by smaller monitors. 

Each monitor showed a different villains’ face, with a description next to it. There were five profiles in all. The first was of a woman who called herself Cheetah; her real identity was unknown. She stole many sacred cat artifacts from museums across the country; her most recent outing was two days ago in Midway City, home of Hawkgirl. Though the two had engaged in combat, neither was able to really inflict damage to the other, and both escaped. There was something oddly familiar about her face, though Jaime couldn’t place it. 

The second villain was Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn’s best pal and on-and-off girlfriend. She had recently escaped from Arkham Asylum (again). Her recent activities included luring several men to their deaths in order to steal their money, which would fund her research. Though her current whereabouts were unknown, Batwoman and Nightwing were in Gotham checking out some leads. 

The third screen showed a blank picture, as it was of a man the League only knew as LX. The fourth villain was Killer Croc, who’d started dragging police officers into the sewers again. He used to operate in Gotham, though nowadays he claimed the sewers of Metropolis as his home, and as such had run into Supergirl on more than one occasion. The fifth profile showcased Mad Harriet, a woman who wields energy claws in battle. She is also noted as being completely insane yet fiercely loyal, serving Harley Quinn during the first month of Gotham’s takeover. Her origin is unknown. 

The sixth profile illustrated the villainous Captain Cold, aka Leonard Snart, who was wreaking havoc on Central City. Though Flash was always able to capture him and detain him, he would soon find himself a free man again. This was due to the man shown in the seventh and final profile, Reverse Flash, aka Eobard Thawne. Little was known about Thawne other than he had a mysterious connection to Bart, and it was unclear how much the teen speedster actually knew about the man.

The central monitor showed a diagram, a hierarchy of sorts. On the bottom row were Cheetah, Croc, Mad Harriet and Captain Cold, who reported to Poison Ivy and Professor Zoom, who in turn report to the mysterious LX. The group was known as the Injustice Gang. Jaime thought that was a stupid name, but remembered he was working closely with a group who called themselves the Justice League, so he kept quiet. “Cyborg, report?”

Vixen approached the group, curious as to how the mission went. 

“Rescue was a success. We were able to find no more mother boxes, and it is unlikely Kord Industries has anything to do with them. The connection to the Parademons is unclear?”

“Mother box?”

“Blue, the cubes?” explained Impulse.

“Oh, okay. Wait, why’d you call me blue?”

“Um, hello. Look at your armor!”

Jaime did and sure enough, it was blue. Odd how he hadn’t really noticed before. “Did the thing on Jaime’s back assimilate the bodysuit Quinn gave him?” pondered Vixen.

‘Am not a thing.’

“What are you then?”

Everybody looked at Jaime, confused. “Blue, buddy, nobody said anything.”

'Beetle.’

“Um... it says it’s a beetle.”

“It’s a beetle... on you, and you’re blue. Beetle on blue. Blue Beetle. Oh, that’s so crash!”

“Blue Beetle?”

“Yeah, your name for when you join the League!”

"Cool! Wait... I'm joining the League?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I live for feedback! (This can include grammar things- sometimes I miss them and I'd love it if y'all would point them out!)


	6. Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Jaime makes Bart feel very dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spanish is bad. If (when) I am wrong, correct me. 
> 
> Shoutout to littlebirdy3tweet for commenting (I will be doing shoutouts for commenters now). I wrote this chapter before you commented but your Spiderman reference gets a whole lot funnier here. 
> 
> I will start adding POVs after the next chapter (not 7 which is third person Damian Wayne, but 8) because there will be more than just Jaime and Bart, so if you want me to go back and mark the first six chapters just ask and I will (I won't if nobody speaks up though).

“Reyes, I want those pictures!”

“I have some, Mr. White. Are you sure you want these?”

“He’s a menace, Reyes. The people need to know!” With a click, the other line went dead.

Jaime shoved his phone in his pocket and groaned into his hands. Perry was breathing down his neck, waiting for those pictures of Blue Beetle, the new hero the Justice League had debuted. The only complication was that Jaime himself just so happened to be Blue Beetle. “Dios mio.”

He laid back on his bed, where his appropriately colored blue comforter was crumpled in the corner and his black sheets were coming off the corners. How things had changed in the last three weeks. Having fully recovered almost immediately thanks to the scarab on his back, Jaime was a full fledged member of the League pretty quickly. However, other than the occasional run in with a member of the Injustice Gang, everything had been pretty... quiet recently. No more Parademons had appeared since they fought the horde at Kord Industries, which was both promising and worrying. Not to mention his relationship with Bart. Things had been a little... rough after the Kord incident.

Though Bart had forgiven him verbally, he still seemed pretty upset. Jaime wanted to work it out but realized they might need a little time apart. He knew things had moved too fast. He should have stopped it sooner, made them take it slower. Now he was alone. Well, not alone. He had Khaji Da (this is what the bug called itself). The beetle was constantly saying things like ‘Kill the Impulse’ or ‘Incinerate the Impulse’ or ‘Prepare for the Reach Apocalypse’, whatever that meant. Jaime stared at his ceiling for five minutes, trying to decide what it all meant, until he felt a presence at his side. “Hey, carino, can I be alone for a little while?”

“Is it about your boss?”

“What do you know about my boss?”

“Only what I overheard Batwoman fuming about.”

‘The Impulse knows our secret. Terminate him.’

“We are not killing Bart!”

“Your beetle acting up?”

“Yeah...”

“Hey, you know what? We have more in common than you think.”

Jaime blinked, confused. “You have a giant blue bug attached to your back?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Well, what do you mean ese?”

“Hey, what’s that word you called me earlier?”

“What word?”

“Car-nin-o?”

“Carino? It’s sorta like dear or sweetheart.”

“Oh. Crash. Hey can I put on some music? IjustgotthisreallycoolsonganditmademethinkofyousoppleasecanI?”

‘Translation ready.’

“No translation needed. Sure, Bart. Whatever you want. There’s a port on my bedside table.”

Bart plugged his iPhone in and started the song. It was a good song that Jaime had heard before but couldn’t remember the name of. Right before he remembered, he was distracted by Bart sexily walking to the foot of Jaime’s bed. Then Bart started singing. “All that you got, skin to skin, oh my god, don’t you stop, boy.”

Oh. That song.

As Bart continued to sing, he slowly started unzipping his hoodie. “Something bout you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman.” He threw his hoodie to the side and jumped on the bed.

“Something bout you, makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t.” He was crawling towards Jaime now.

Jaime’s breath caught in his throat at the look in Bart’s eyes. Just as Bart reached about halfway up Jaime’s body, the second verse started and Bart stopped. He repositioned his legs so he was straddling Jaime’s waist.

“Somethin bout you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman.” Bart started moving his face towards Jaime's. “Somethin bout you, makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t.”

Bart gyrated his hips directly on Jaime’s crotch and it felt like nothing Jaime had ever felt before. Jaime didn’t even protest when Bart finally stole a long, seductive kiss from him. “Bart.” Jaime whispered.

Bart giggled and rolled off of the older boy, prompting said older boy to roll over onto Bart. “Can we? Please, Jaime?”

“Yes.” Jaime breathed.

It was different from what Bart expected. Good, but different. Normally he was trying to save the world. But that’s not that this was about. With this, he saved Jaime Reyes. Perhaps he’d saved himself a little bit too. And in Bart’s eyes, saving Jaime was saving the world.

***********************************************************************************************

Bart could barely sit through his Biology class the next day. He was always fidgety, but this was new. This was different. Everything he saw reminded him of Jaime, and thinking of Jaime made him, well... horny, to be frank. His lab partner, a cold, pretentious fuck known as Damian Wayne, was looking at him quizzically. “What, I have a hickey or something?”

“Ms. Minerva, Bartholomew will not keep quiet. Send him to the principal’s office and have him expelled!”

“Damian, control yourself. Bart, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.”

“No worries Bart.”

Minerva kept on with her lecture as Bart tuned everything out. He normally loved Biology but today he couldn’t seem to focus. Damian kept glaring daggers into him, and at one point he swore he actually got a cut. However, there was no blood and Damian was writing some notes, so Bart shook it off. As soon as the bell rang, everyone minus Bart and Damian left. Damian was carefully putting his books and pens away when Bart slammed his hands down in front of the dark-haired boy. “What’s your damage?”

“Everything you do is trifling, and, quite frankly, annoying. You are the antithesis of responsibility and you have red hair.”

“So? My hair’s awesome!”

“If you so insist. Now, if you could let me go, I have a previous engagement.” Damian nodded to the door, where a redheaded boy with a Band-Aid on his face was standing.

“Hey, he has red hair!”

“He is not your concern. Now excuse me, for I have better places to be.”

“Who the hell talks like that?” Bart wondered aloud after Damian was gone.

Minerva looked up from her desk. “Bart, you’re still here? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. See you later Ms. Minerva!”

Bart rushed out of the classroom and got to his next class just before the bell rang, taking his seat next to Cassie and behind Jaime. This class would be even worse. Bart didn't know if it would be possible to control himself. If he could only touch him... Bart began to reach for Jaime, his fingers almost reaching the other boy when Cassie spoke up. “Bart, it’s good to see you.”

"Huh?" asked Bart, arm still outstretched. He quickly pulled it back.

“Everything alright, ese?”

“What, yeah? Why wouldn’t they be?”

“After last night, you’ve been kinda funny around me.”

“What happened last night?” Cassie interrupted.

“Um...”

“Oh my God, you didn’t!”

“Cassie, quiet, someone might hear you.” Jaime whispered.

“I can’t believe it! How was it? I bet it was good, with the whole super speed thing.”

“Cassie, not here.”

“Fine, during lunch.”

Cassie’s phone vibrated. She looked at it and gasped. “Oh my God.”

“What?” Bart asked.

“We’re missing school on Friday!”

“Why? Does that mean I won’t get Oreos?”

“I’ve been invited to the Wayne foundation’s annual banquet!”

“Good for you, what about me and Bart?”

“You’re coming with, silly. I’m RSVP'ing 3. Don’t worry, you’ll be excused for the day.”

“Um, isn’t the Wayne company in Gotham? And I thought Bruce Wayne died in Gotham during the takeover, almost 16 years ago.”

“Yes, the Wayne company is based in Gotham, but the banquet moves around the country. This year I made sure it was in El Paso. Bruce Wayne did die, but his sons didn’t. There’s Dick, the hottest, Tim, the sweetest, and Damian, who goes to this school.”

“Wait, Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne?” Bart asked in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“How’d you manage to make sure it was here?” inquired Jaime.

“I’ve been having some... online conversations with Tim.”

“Did you send him your nudes?”

“Honestly shut your fuck.”

“Please remember to actually get work done! How you spend your time today will affect your grade.” Reminded Luthor.

"What are we supposed to be doing?” asked Bart.

“Look at the board, hermano.”

The assignment was to write about an important president in US History. “I’m writing about President Waller.” Bart announced.

“You don’t have to choose the incumbent.” Cassie replied.

“Why not? She’s so cool!”

“I mean, sure. She’s important- first female president, first black female president. She’s done wonders for our economy, and our relations with other countries have never been better. But the growing violence in the streets cannot be ignored.”

“Like she cares about that.” said Jaime.

“Hey, both of you guys should give her more credit. She has a really hard job.”

Jaime snorted, and Cassie shrugged. Bart decided to focus really hard on writing his paper on Waller, and he’d show them. They’d have to admit how cool she was. Bart didn’t even realize he was writing fast... as in, super fast. By the time the bell rang, he’d written nearly 20 pages of reasons why everyone should basically just eat Waller's entire ass. He smirked at Jaime and Cassie when he turned it in. “Bart, could I speak to you for a moment?” Luthor asked when he turned it in.

Bart looked at Jaime and Cassie, and waved for them to leave. “Sure, Mr. Luthor. What can I do for you?”

“Bart, I firstly want you to know that you are a very talented student. You consistently exceed my expectations and turn in quite exceptional work.”

“Thank you, Mr. Luthor.”

“I have also heard from your Biology teacher, Ms. Minerva, that you have an interest in science and are extremely proficient at it. As you may know, outside of teaching history I run my father’s company, Lexcorp, and we have a paid internship I think you’d be perfect for in our biology department.”

“Oh, wow! Really? I’ll have to ask my mom, but I’m sure I can do it.”

“Well, let me know and I’ll get you all the necessary materials. I really do hope you can do it.”

“Thanks, Mr. Luthor!”

“Have a nice day, Bart.” As soon as the redheaded teen was out of the room, a figure emerged from the shadows. “Minerva. Is he really the one?”

“I am sure of it.”

********************************************************************************************************

“Hey, mom!” Bart yelled as he phased through the door. “Can I pleasepleasepleasedothisinternshipwithLexcorpmompleeeeeeeeeeeease?”

“Internship? Lexcorp? As in, Alexander Luthor?”

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“Old friend, how do you know him?”

“He’s my history teacher.”

“Interesting. What kind of internship would this be?”

“Paid. Biology department, I think.”

“Well, I don’t see why not.”

“So, I can do it?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you thank youthankyouthankyou!” Bart squeezed his mother like a vice, but even with all his strength she felt no discomfort (stronger than any man she’d ever fought, remember).

“Also can Jaime and Cassie come over for dinner? I sorta already invited them.”

“Fine, but you’re going to have to order a pizza. I’m not cooking.”

“Deal!”

Bart raced off to his room, and Diana felt herself sigh. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number she hadn’t dialed in a very long time. “Batwoman? I got your insider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review! Criticism is welcome!


	7. The Secret Origin of Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's had a rough life, man. And seriously, WHAT ARE THOSE GODDAM BOXES?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to AI7249 for your wonderful comment! I hope you find the answers you're looking for in this chapter.
> 
> Note: Damian and I do not agree on Bruce's actual feelings for Diana, but he's a little biased.

Although he was told board meetings were important, the young Wayne could never understand all the fuss. Wayne Enterprises was thriving, and he saw no reason for the board to call a meeting only to congratulate each other. Under normal circumstances the meeting would have been in Gotham, and in that case Damian probably would not have attended at all. The flight from El Paso to Gotham, even on the Batwing, was nearly three hours. Although Damian had been glad his mother had relocated them, it did make attending these meetings everyone else insisted were so damn important a pain in the ass. Not to mention, Wayne Tower El Paso didn't have working air conditioning.

Yet the frivolity and inconvenience of the meeting were irrelevant- the real reason Damian wished to do anything other than attend this meeting was because of his brothers. Well, more specifically, brother. Damian got along well just fine with Dick, the oldest, most level-headed of the brothers. His relationship with Tim was... rocky, at best. The more reserved middle child clashed with the younger boy, who was prone to outbursts of rage or other strong emotions (mostly rage). At one point, they had tried to kill each other, which prompted Damian’s mother, Talia, to intervene and relocate him elsewhere with her.

El Paso was boring. No criminal activity, no hero activity, just a real lack of activity. Still, Damian preferred the quiet to the annoying red headed hero that had just moved to town. Batwoman was getting extreme readings from the area and wanted to have several heroes on reserve. So, she convinced Diana to move from Central City... with her "son". Diana, the only hero Damian’s father never bested in combat. Diana, who gave everything to an embarrassing mistake instead of the child of her one true love.

Maybe it was because Damian reminded her too much of Bruce. Or maybe it was because she was not also his one true love. During his tenure as the Caped Crusader, Bruce Wayne romanced three women: Selina, Diana, and Talia. Selina was the passionate night tryst, and occasionally partnered with the Dark Knight as Catwoman. Wonder Woman was a warrior, fierce, passionate, and strong. Neither woman could hold a candle to Talia, Damian's mother and the most perfect of the three in Damian's humble opinion.

Bruce’s death affected them all. Catwoman retired almost immediately, and only ever appeared publicly as Selina Kyle again. Diana went on a rampage, killing Two-Face, the Penguin and the Riddler before being stopped. After realizing the error of her ways or something, she retired and took Flash’s brat. Talia found out she was pregnant the morning Bruce died. She almost aborted it, but decided a baby born of both Wayne and Al Ghul blood was too valuable to terminate. So, when she had the baby, she abandoned it and went missing for nearly 13 years.

When his mother disappeared, his grandfather Ra’s Al Ghul took him in. Damian trained as an assassin for nearly 10 years until his grandfather was murdered by Deathstroke. Seeking revenge, Damian had murdered Deathstroke. Inheriting the League of Shadows, he was contacted by someone who claimed to have known his father. The man was Alfred Pennyworth, and he informed Damian of a large inheritance awaiting him in Gotham City. Unable to resist, he left the League and traveled to America.

When he first got to Gotham, he had trouble understanding why Pennyworth would call him to such a disgusting dump. It wasn't until he saw a masked hero take down a crazed supervillain that he saw any potential in the city. After this, he stayed in Gotham for three years. He lived in Wayne Manor with Dick and Pennyworth. Dick, who by this time had taken up the mantle of Batman, took Damian as his second partner, after Tim. Though Damian’s brutal tactics had initially got him in trouble with Dick, the two formed a genuine bond as they continued to work together. Dick really did become his older brother.

Working with Tim was another matter entirely. The older, more reserved teen hated Damian, and Damian hated him. To Tim, Damian was hell spawn, an abomination that shouldn’t exist. To Damian, Tim was a threat to his rightful seat as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Although Dick became CEO instead of Tim, they never got along, and probably never would. Once Damian turned 11 and started really participating in group missions, Tim left the team to fight crime solo as Red Robin. Gotham had never been safer, or so they thought.

Then Damian met Colin. Only a month older than Damian, Colin had the cheerfulness and excitement of a normal child their age, but experiences of a child who had lived in fear his whole life. Both boys were tracking Victor Zsasz, who had been killing other children from Colin’s orphanage. Damian’s first mistake was assuming Colin was normal. His second was locking him in a cage.

Dick found Colin like that, sulking against the bars. When he’d reached out to the child, Colin screamed bloody murder. Damian had thought Zsasz got him, and raced back only to find Batman holding Colin in a tight hug. Damian should have known someone with Colin’s experiences would have had anxiety disorders and several phobias. Including, ironically enough, a fear of bats. What Damian could not have known was that when Colin was younger, he had been a pawn in Hush and Scarecrow’s game against Batman. To break Dick, the pair had found someone who would remind Dick of his best friend from childhood: Wally West. The cheerful, red haired boy was an effective tool- at great cost to his own psyche.

Dick had managed to save Colin, but Hush had already done his work. Colin now had the Venom virus coursing through his veins, and when he needed to (and sometimes when he didn’t) he could hulk out to become Abuse. Damian, partly because he felt slightly (very slightly) guilty that he’d caused Colin discomfort, bought the redhead a garage and a motorcycle (the Cycle of Abuse) where he could base his crime fighting career. Then he bought Colin a bed so he could sleep there after late nights. Then he paid to have Colin admitted to Gotham Academy. Then he bought Colin a giant stuffed bear just because the kid wanted one.

It wasn’t until after the Tim incident and Damian was going to have to leave that he realized the true nature of his feelings for Colin. Talia had appeared out of the blue and told him they were moving. He was mostly fine with leaving, except for something about Colin. He couldn’t put his finger on it at first, but he worked out the truth and confronted Colin about it. His first attempt was unsuccessful. He had left a note on Colin's desk.

"Why did you give me this note saying 'get out of my school'?" Colin had asked when he read the note. "Do you not want me around anymore?"

After which Damian had to comfort a distraught Colin for three hours, because he had forgotten Colin had a fear of abandonment. Damian's second attempt was more blunt.

“You wanna... court me.”

“I believe I made myself clear.”

“I’m not exactly sure what that means but... sure!”

“You accept?”

“Yes... I think.”

“Wonderful. Pack your belongings.”

“Wait, why?”

"We are relocating to El Paso.”

“What?”

“There has been an incident. Don’t worry, everything's fine. Mother has already worked it out with the nuns. You are to accompany me to El Paso where you will remain at my side.” Where he should be 100% of the time, Damian thought to himself.

“Dami...”

“We haven’t much time. Everything from the garage is already packed. Just collect your items from the orphanage.”

Colin did, and they left immediately for El Paso. Damian remembered the day well, because it was the day Colin agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. Well, Colin didn’t know that that’s what he’d agreed to but he’d figure it out eventually, and Damian was sure he wouldn’t mind. Colin had also been wearing green and red Band-Aids on his face. They looked very nice, and Damian thought that Colin should only ever wear red and green Band-Aids. That was also the day of their first kiss. Colin was a child, and so could not be expected to be perfect, yet Damian enjoyed it nonetheless.

The hardest part of that day had been saying goodbye to Dick. Dick reminded him that they’d see each other again, but when he’d said that, board meetings were not what Damian had had in mind. Though there were a few board meetings throughout the year, the most important for Damian to attend was the banquet meeting. As a youth, the older board members thought it important they have his input. The Wayne Foundation Banquet was a reminder to the poor that they could become rich, as long as they were born rich. Also, the Foundation would give money to students in need.

At the current meeting, Damian was having trouble not falling asleep. The entire board was there, most notably Talia Al Ghul, Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Dinah Lance, who was representing Queen Incorporated. Selina had gotten shares in the company from Bruce's will, and Dick and Tim also inherited shares. The other, lesser board members were present as well but rarely spoke.

Tim was giving a presentation about how the last seven banquets used too much money, and so they should cut back for this year. Everyone except Dick, Selina and Damian immediately agreed. "Dick? Selina?"

Dick looked at Selina, who nodded. "I move to increase the number of scholarships presented during the banquet."

Tim looked confused. "That would go against my proposal, Dick."

Now Damian was interested. Any excuse to go against Tim. "I know, Tim. However, rather than cutting the budget, we'll redistribute it. Instead of spending so much on the venue or extravagant meals, we'll use the money to create three new scholarships, in addition to the three already given. This brings the total number of scholarships to six."

"Dick, that is a nice sentiment, but we really need to save money-"

"As CEO of Wayne Enterprises, I veto Tim's motion and set forward my own: Motion to redistribute banquet budget to create three new scholarships."

"Seconded." Selina said.

"All in favor say aye."

Everybody except for Tim said "Aye!"

"All opposed?"

Tim didn't speak up.

"Motion passed. This meeting is adjourned. Tim, Selina, Dinah, I want you to focus on the scholarships."

The board members started to leave. Once everyone except Tim, Selina, Dinah, Dick and Damian had left, Tim confronted Dick. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what on purpose?"

Damian noticed a strange cube in the corner. "There's a strange box right there."

"Tim, it's for the best." Selina offered.

"There's a strange box right there." Damian said again.

"Stay out of this, Selina!" Tim yelled.

"Everybody quiet! There is a strange box over there!" Damian yelled.

Everyone went quiet. Dinah walked over to the box, and carefully touched it. When nothing happened, she grabbed the box and brought it over to the rest of the group. There was a deafening sound and a portal ripped open in the ceiling above them.

Nearly a dozen armored monsters appeared from the portal, followed by a man with a very large battle axe. There was a high pitched screech, and everyone except for Dinah fell to their knees clutching their ears. The glass of the windows shattered, as did the glass table in the center of the room and all of this lights. Dinah stopped her Canary Cry, and immediately threw the box to Damian. He threw it to Selina, who quietly exited the room before any of the intruders noticed she had it.

"Now, now. We needn't fight. Just tell us where the cube is." said the man with the axe.

"Who are you?" asked Dick.

"My name is General Steppenwolf. Now, hand over the cube."

"Why?" asked Dick.

"Because it is mine."

"Come and get it, ugly!" shouted Damian.

"Very well, I suppose I'll have to kill you." He started to swing his axe at Damian, but dropped it and screamed.

A red birdarang was embedded in Steppenwolf's hand. "Don't touch my baby brother." said Tim.

Another screech from Dinah sent the monsters flying back through the portal. Damian lunged at Steppenwolf, impaling the general with his sword. Tim punched the man in the face, knocking out three teeth. Steppenwolf kicked out, hitting Damian squarely in the chest. Damian fell to the floor, cutting his hands on the shattered glass.

"No!"Dinah let out another deafening scream, causing Steppenwolf to be sucked back through the portal. With a second, louder boom, the portal closed.

Dinah, Dick and Tim swarmed Damian, who was groaning and clutching his chest.

Dick picked him up, careful not to be too rough, and Dinah opened the portal to the Watchtower. "Can you two handle this? I'll call Selina from the tower." Dick stated,

"We'll be fine." Tim affirmed.

Dick stepped through the portal and into the Watchtower, where he was greeted by a very confused Shayera Hall.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Batman. This is Robin. Help him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review it gives me so much more motivation!


	8. Injustice for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Injustice League helps Batwoman finally understand what the boxes are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I LOVE Anne Hathaway's Catwoman. 
> 
> Also, I know there have been concerns of the relationship between Bart and Jaime moving too fast- trust me, it was intentional, not just bad writing. The reason it moved so fast in the beginning is that I am drawing off of my personal experience.

**Damian**

Damian woke with a start, panting and sweating. He felt a hand on his own and found himself looking into the forest that was Colin’s eyes. “Beloved-”

“Shh... don’t try to move. Your leg was completely shattered.”

“What!”

“Damian, I need you to keep calm. Just... think calming thoughts or something.”

“Calming thoughts... sure.”

“Hey, look at me. Your leg is gonna be fine. They didn’t give you accelerated healing for nothing! Plus, you get to miss school for the next three days. Man, that’s so awesome. I wish I could miss school.”

“It is done.”

“What is done.”

“I will not wait here without you while you suffer by yourself.”

Damian looked around and found a button to summon help. He pressed it repeatedly until Batwoman came through the door. “Yes, Damian?”

“Excuse Bart from school while I recover. That is all.”

Batwoman gritted her teeth. “Yes Damian.”

She left to make some calls, and Damian wrapped his arms around Colin. “Oh, okay. We’re hugging now. This is... nice.”

Damian pulled back. “Did you not like it?”

“You’re not really one to just... hug me for no reason.”

“You are here, you are mine. There is no better reason.”

Damian pulled the redhead to him and kissed him.

 

**Jaime**

Jaime was on his living room couch with Bart. He had finally worn the younger boy down and got him to agree to watch _Alien_ with him. They were on Jaime’s favorite part of the movie, where the Xenomorph camouflages as part of a pipe and then jumps out to attack Sigourney Weaver. It’s an iconic moment in film history and nobody could ever convince Jaime otherwise. So when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he got extremely annoyed. Until he saw who was calling.

“Hello, Batwoman.”

“Jaime, another box has been found. I want you to go to the scene of the crime and analyze the area with your scarab.”

“Um, is there someone else available? I’m in the middle of something...”

“Jaime there was another Parademon attack. I need you to meet Catwoman at the Wayne Enterprises building in El Paso.”

“Who’s Catwoman?”

“An old friend who decided to don the suit once more. Now please hurry, Bart won’t be mad.”

“How’d you know I was with Bart?”

The line went dead.

“Bart, I’m really sorry. I have to meet some lady who came out of retirement at the Wayne building.”

“Which lady?”

“Batwoman called her Catwoman.”

“Oh.”

“Can we finish this tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Jaime gave Bart a quick kiss and headed for the door.

“Jaime?”

“Si?”

“I really liked the movie.”

“I’m glad.” Jaime started out the door and quickly turned around. “Do you want to come with?”

“Yes!”

“Come on.”

“Race ya there!”

Bart suddenly sped out of the house.

“That’s cheating, ese!” Jaime yelled after him.

He shook his head and suited up. He was definitely going to lose, but he could at least lose in style.

**************************************************************************************************

“Catwoman’s inside?”

“Yes. Is that odd?”

“She retired sixteen years ago. Before Wonder Woman.”

“We got a retiree?”

“We got someone who works for Wayne Enterprises. Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne’s old flame.”

“Wait, Damian’s mother?”

“No, that’s... a different old flame.”

“Oh. I wonder what other heroes could come out of retirement?”

“Yeah. I wonder too.”

Bart and Jaime walked into the building, and were greeted by a woman in a black cat suit, a lace black mask and cat ears that looked like they also functioned as goggles. “Oh, Catwoman. I get it now.”

“Great, kid. Now follow me.”

Catwoman led the pair to what probably used to be a conference room. However, with the crime scene tape, destroyed ceiling and windows and numerous shards of glass on the floor, it looked more like something out of a movie. “What happened here?” asked Jaime.

“We opened a box we shouldn’t have and all hell broke loose. Parademons were everywhere.

‘Analysis confirms the Catwoman’s claims are true.’

“Thanks for that.” Jaime replied sarcastically

“Don’t mention it.” replied Catwoman.

“No, I wasn’t- never mind.”

“He was talking to the scarab.”

“The scarab...on his back? That’s new.”

“What do you mean?”

“Listen, kid. When you’ve been in the business as long as I have, you see a lot of strange things. Never a parasitic scarab that gives its host power armor.”

“Jaime, the reading?” Bart reminded.

“Oh, right.”

Jaime scanned the room, but he wasn’t even sure what he should be looking for.

‘Analysis complete. Traces suggest Apokoliptic technology.’

“What’s Apokoliptic?”

“Jaime, get out of there!” he heard in his ear.

“Batwoman?”

“I’ve made a link with your suit so I could contact you easier- and you need to run!”

“Why?”

“What’s she saying?” Catwoman asked.

“The Injustice League is going to ambush you unless you get out of there right now!”

“The Injustice League...”

“We have to go.” said Bart right before a vine snatched him.

“Impulse!”

Catwoman was on the vine in a second, and slashed it with her claws. Bart fell out of the vine and onto the ground, where he received many unwelcome cuts. “Shit.” he groaned.

“Beetle, scan for life forms.” Catwoman ordered.

“There’s six people.”

“Where?”

“They’re... right beneath us.”

The floor opened up and the three heroes began to fall. Jaime felt strong arms grab him, and looked down to see two very scaly green limbs holding him. He glanced around, and saw Captain Cold, Cheetah and Mad Harriet. He noted Catwoman hanging upside down by a vine, and Bart being held by a man in a yellow and red flash suit. “Zoom.”

“Quite right, Blue Beetle.”

“What do you want with him?”

“Well, frankly it’s none of your business. And besides, we’re not here for him. Ivy?”

A large flower burst through the wall. The petals opened, and a green skinned woman in a red jacket and green pants stepped out. “Selina.”

“Pamela.”

“Good to see you again.”

“Can’t say the same about you. Now will you let me go?”

“Well, since you asked nicely.”

The vine holding Catwoman loosened, and she fell to the ground, landing on her feet. She pulled her whip from around her waist, and was able to disarm Mad Harriet and Captain Cold, before Cheetah got the jump on her and grabbed the whip midair. “We’re not here to fight, Selina. We just wanted to get your attention. Now drop the whip.” Ivy commanded.

Selina reluctantly dropped the whip. Killer Croc let Jaime go, and Zoom let go of Bart. Captain Cold looked over at Catwoman, and smirked. “Damn, sweetheart. Those heels make it hard to walk?”

“I don’t know, do they?” She smashed her stiletto heel into Cold’s foot, and the man let out a yelp.

“Enough, Selina. We have important business to discuss, one League to another.”

“Spill.” said Jaime.

“Oh, silly me. We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Ivy. Poison Ivy.”

‘We could easily best all of them in combat. Kill the Injustice League.’

“Let’s hear what they have to say.”

“Wise choice. Now, as you know, several mother boxes have appeared in El Paso recently, which is the reason we have assembled here. We are some of the... villains, who wish to stop an Apokoliptic invasion.”

“Well, yeah, we all wanna stop the Apocalypse.” said Bart.

“No, my little seedling. We’re talking about Apokolips, the planet. One of two that are home to Gods. Our leader, LX, has evidence that Apokolips will invade Earth very soon. Not only are the appearances of mother boxes worrying, there have been several sightings of Parademons here. This means that they are already coming, and we can’t stop it. We’ll have to fight.”

“Why should we trust you?” asked Jaime.

“Because you have to.”

Jaime opened his mouth to speak, and shut it. “Nothing will prepare you for Darkseid.”

“Who is Darkseid?”

“The end.”

Just as Ivy said that, she was knocked aside by a green car. John Stewart landed in the room, along with Vixen, Hawkgirl and Batwoman. “Surrender, you cannot win.”

Captain Cold grabbed his gun, Mad Harriet scraped her claw glove against the wall, Zoom got in a running position and Croc let out a roar. “Stop! We’re not fighting.” said Ivy.

“She’s telling the truth.” said Bart. “We can trust her.”

If Jaime didn’t know better, he would have thought Batwoman looked surprised. “They know about the mother boxes.”

 

**Bart**

Bart had never seen such an odd group in the Hall of Justice. The Justice League and Injustice League were having a meeting, and there were very clear lines. On one side of the long table sat Batwoman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Vixen and Blue Beetle, while Mad Harriet, Cheetah, Captain Cold, Killer Croc and Zoom sat across from them. Both sides looked to the front of the room where Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Impulse stood. Bart had never felt so small.

“What are you proposing, Ivy?” asked Batwoman.

“A temporary merger of the two League’s, to fight the impending invasion.”

“Why should we trust you?”

“Blue Beetle asked that same question earlier. To be quite frank, you don’t have a choice. Even with the combined strength of the League and the Bat Family, you won’t have enough power to stop an Apokoliptian invasion.”

“Bat Family?” asked Vixen.

“It appears Batwoman keeps secrets even from her own team. Care to elaborate, Batwoman?”

“What are you talking about?” Batwoman asked through gritted teeth.

“It’s true, the Bat Family still operates out of Gotham City. Well, mostly. Batman, Red Hood and Red Robin are still there. Robin and Abuse operate out of El Paso.” Catwoman confessed.

“You kept this from us.” said Vixen.

“I’m sure it was for a good reason.” said Blue Beetle.

“We can have this discussion later.” Bart said. “The invasion is impending, and we need the Injustice League’s help. We can’t keep arguing about trust.”

“We’ll have to vote on it. I’ll call the rest of the League.”

“No time. We vote now.” said Bart.

“Impulse, I understand you’re a speedster, but you need to have some patience.”

“This isn’t about me being impatient. We need to start planning now. Raw power won’t be enough to defeat them. I vote to temporarily induct the Injustice League into the Justice League. Who’s with me?”

Catwoman spoke up next. “I also vote in favor.”

Slowly, Blue Beetle, Vixen, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern voice their support. “Batwoman?”

“Motion vetoed. We can’t trust them. Thank you for the information, Ivy. This meeting is adjourned.” Batwoman said.

“Fine. But don’t come to us when you need our help.”

Ivy and the Injustice League filed out of the room. Harriet dragged her clawed glove on the wall, making an unpleasant noise and leaving marks. Batwoman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl left soon after. Catwoman put her hand on Bart’s shoulder.

“You tried, kid. That counts.”

Jaime walked over to Bart and hugged him. Bart started crying into his shoulder. “Shh. It’s okay, carino. You did your best.”

Catwoman looked surprised for a moment, before her face saddened. Vixen walked over to the trio. “Impulse, I think you were right. We do need the Injustice League.”

“Thanks, Vixen. But that doesn’t really matter now.”

“We can still get them to fight with us.”

“How?”

“We’ll just have to go under Batwoman’s nose.”

 

**Mari**

Mari waited in the warehouse. When she’d debated who to call, she looked at loyalty. Who was completely loyal to Batwoman, who could she ask to go against her decree. When she’d made contact, she wasn’t sure who would even show up. She heard someone walk in. “Who’s there?”

“Just me.” replied Catwoman as she stepped out of the shadows.

Moments after, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern joined her. “What is this about, Vixen?” Hawkgirl asked.

“You shall see, soon enough.”

Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Poison Ivy entered from a different direction. Soon after, Harley Quinn, Cheetah, Mad Harriet, Captain Cold, Zoom, Killer Croc, and Cyborg entered. “We’re only waiting on a few more people.”

As if on cue, Black Canary entered with a couple teenage boys. Robin and Abuse walked behind her, one curious, one furious. “What is the meaning of this, Vixen?” asked Robin, the furious one.

“The reason I brought you here today is because of a decision that was made without the entire League’s knowledge.  As you may have noticed, there are several members of the Injustice League here as well. There was a recent move to temporarily induct these members into the Justice League to face the impending invasion. Batwoman decided to veto an otherwise unanimous motion to do so. However, as that was a stupid ass decision, I’m electing to ignore it. You are here today because I’m putting forward a new motion- that everyone present join in arms if and when an Apokoliptic invasion should take place.”

“What’s Apokolips?” asked Abuse.

“That is in the binders we made for everyone so we don’t have to keep explaining it.” Impulse explained.

“Thank you, Impulse. These binders will be distributed to everyone here, regardless of your choice.”

“I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I ain’t tryin this again.” said Captain Cold.

Cold started to leave until a whip shot out and he fell on his face. Catwoman quickly handcuffed him. “Although I should mention to the members of the Injustice League, if you don’t comply, you will be arrested. Now, would everyone who is willing raise their hands?”

All five villains raised their hands immediately, followed by Impulse, Abuse and Blue Beetle. Abuse nudged Robin, who reluctantly raised his hand as well. Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Cyborg and Green Lantern slowly joined the group. “Good. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review, I love it more than life. Even If it's spelling/grammar things, or things you didn't like!


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart explains the plot thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently do not have any beta readers/editors, so if you'd like to be one, my tumblr is the-d-if-for-derek. Hit me up there! I apologize for the inconsistency in quality thus far, I write these at like three in the morning and then post before editing. But that's gonna change! Seriously, I would love anyone who's willing to take me up on the beta/editor offer!

**Jaime**

Going under Batwoman’s nose had been surprisingly easy. Mostly because they hadn’t really done anything. Which bothered Jaime considerably. The whole point of getting Vixen’s Justice League of America was to protect from the invasion, which was a great idea, except... they hadn’t heard word of any Mother Boxes or Parademons in three weeks. Something was definitely not right. Jaime knew that could mean one of two things, and he wasn’t sure which one was worse.

One, the invasion was a hoax invented by the IJL in order to gain access to the Watchtower. This would have made more sense if the Mother Boxes hadn’t shown up before the IJL was formed. Even so, he really, really preferred this to option two. The second possibility was that the Apokoliptian forces were playing mind games with them, draining them mentally until they couldn’t fight back an invasion. Logically, this was more likely to be the truth. He just really didn’t want to look at it that way.

‘Jaime Reyes, why consider such illogical alternatives to the truth. Apokoliptian forces never concede, failure is only by death.’

“Thanks, ese, but that doesn’t help if my mind is worn and I’m a loose cannon.”

‘Give me control. Our mind will be invincible.’

“Not gonna happen.”

“What’s not gonna happen?” Bart said, appearing out of nowhere. “And, why are you in this cornfield?”

“What?” Jaime looked around.

He really was in a cornfield. He hadn’t even noticed.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice.”

“How do you just not notice where you’re going?”

“You do it all the time, carino.”

“Yeah, but only when I’m distracted by your super hot bod.”

“Sh- shut up!”

Bart tackled Jaime to the ground. “Get rid of the mask, blue.”

“Why?”

“I wanna kiss _you_ , not your stupid Scarab!”

Jaime’s mask receded, and he felt a pair of soft, wet lips on his. The kiss was full of passion, a war to see who would win. Eventually, Jaime did and he slipped his tongue into Bart’s mouth. When Bart pulled away for air, Jaime stared in awe. Bart had to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Do you know how beautiful you are, mi amor?”

“No, sir. This is my first time outside and papa forbade mirrors lest we fall victim to the sin of vanity.”

“I’m serious, carino.”

“You are?” Bart looked at him with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. “Are you just trying to have sex in a cornfield?”

“What- no! I wasn’t even- I just think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?”

“Si.”

“I love it when you talk Spanish. I’m willing to take you up on that offer of sex in a cornfield by the way.”

“I never offered- that was you! Besides, we’re not having sex here. It’s unsanitary and gross.”

“Fine. But you can at least kiss me again.”

Jaime did, and this time the kiss was sweeter, softer. Jaime grabbed the boy behind his knees and back, and before Bart could protest Jaime was flying, carrying Bart bridal style. Bart rested his head against Jaime’s shoulder. “You know I could get anywhere faster if I ran.”

“You know you could just shut up and enjoy the moment.”

Bart relaxed, letting everything slip from his mind. Then, his phone started ringing. He looked at the name, and groaned when he saw the name. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong, ese?”

“I gotta go to work.”

“I can drop you off.”

“It’s faster if I run.”

“I meant literally. We’re right above LexCorp tower.”

Bart looked down and saw that they were indeed above LexCorp tower. “Fine, drop me off on the next building.”

Jaime did, and in a blur of colors Bart changed into his work clothes. He wore a red button up under a cream colored sweater, with a black bowtie. He also wore red converse and black skinny jeans, the look completed by his white lab coat. “You are such a cute scientist, mi amor.”

“Shut up!”

Bart gave Jaime a quick kiss before speeding off to his job.

 

**Bart**

Bart stood with the other two interns, listening to Mr. Luthor’s speech. Bart knew one, Colin Wilkes, from school. Well, he knew who he was, before the internship they hadn’t said more than two words to each other. The other intern was a blonde girl, whose name escaped Bart at the moment. As Luthor droned on about the purpose of the experiments, Bart noticed something from the corner of his eye. He saw Ms. Minerva- his biology teacher- entering a room marked No Admittance. “Colin?’ Bart whispered.

“What?”

“Did you know Ms. Minerva worked here?”

“The bio teacher? No, I had no idea.”

“Okay.”

Bart looked at the door for several more minutes, and when Ms. Minerva didn’t come out, he got very worried. “Can you cover for me?” he whispered.

“What do you mean?” Colin whispered back.

“I need to go do something. Cover for me.”

“Where are you going.”

Bart pointed at the door. “You can’t go in there.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“What? No-”

“I’m not asking your permission.”

“Fine, whatever. Come on.”

Bart and Colin slowly exited the room, making sure no one saw them. Only the blonde intern girl did, but when she gave them a quizzical look, Colin just shook his head and put his finger up to his lips. She didn’t confront them.

As Bart made his way to the door, he noticed it required a key card. “Do you happen to have one?” he asked Colin.

“No.”

They heard someone coming and ducked behind a table. Bart grabbed Colin behind the neck. “Do you trust me?”

“Um, I guess?”

“Stay still.”

Bart ran at the door full speed while still carrying Colin. He began to vibrate as fast as he could and prayed that it would work with Colin. He phased through the door, and was relieved to find Colin still next to him. Bart took his hand away fro Colin’s neck, and the other redhead immediately went to a trashcan and threw up. “Quiet!”

“Sorry. Never gone that fast before.”

“Yeah, well, it’s what I do.”

They ducked down, and scurried along the wall, peeking their heads around the corner to a horrifying sight. Ms. Minerva was clawing at her shirt, her skin marked by spots and turning orange. Her ears mutated into cat ears and a tail sprang from her back. Her skirt ripped along the edge to as her legs grew larger and more powerful. She kicked off her shoes to reveal human feet turning into cat paws. “Oh my gosh...” said Colin.

“Minerva’s Cheetah. Okay Colin, I’m going to tell you something very important. I’m-”

“Impulse, I know.”

“How?”

“I have connections. That’s not important. What are we gonna do?”

“Talk to her.”

Bart became a blur of white and red as he changed into his costume. When he was done, he sped into the room. Colin followed him. “Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.”

Cheetah turned to look at them. “What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Came to check on my old pal Cheetah. What’ve you been up to?”

"None of your business.”

“Actually, as a higher ranking member of the League, it is my business. Now spill.”

Cheetah grinned. “I work here.”

“I can see that. What do you do?”

“I’m in charge of genetic research trials- what Mr. Wilkes and yourself are here interning, I believe.”

“What- how?”

“We know all about you, Mr. Allen. Don’t you find it a little weird that you share a name with Barry, yet were raised by Wonder Bitch?”

“What did you just say?”

“Haven’t you ever wondered who your real parents are, Bart?”

“I know my real parents. Diana IS my mom!”

“Are you sure you’ve never thought about it? Not even once?”

“Leave him alone.” said Colin, speaking up.

“I don’t know if you heard, Mr. Wilkes, but Bart’s a pal. We’re on the same side... for now.”

"Say another thing about my mother and I’ll pummel you into next week.”

“Well, your real mom’s dead anyway.”

“How could you know that? We have no idea who she was!”

“Actually, you have no idea who she was. I know, Diana knows- and believe me, Batwoman knows. So, it would be reasonable to think one of the weapons she helped cultivate since the ripe old age of 11 would also know. Isn’t that right, Colin?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Colin said.

“Don’t you, Colin? Or should I say- Abuse?”

“How do you know?”

“LX knows all.”

“Do you know?” Bart asked Colin.

“I... yes.”

“Who was she?”

“Her name was Iris West. Childhood best friend of Barry Allen. Barry loved Hal Jordan, he really did. But one night- they were drunk, and 16- Barry and Iris did things... they shouldn’t have. Nine months later, they found you in the arms of our dead mother. Barry couldn’t take you, he was 16. They were going to give you up for adoption, but Wonder Woman took you, knowing you’d have powers. What she didn’t know, was that another baby was left in a building in Gotham, and taken by the assassin Ra’s al Ghul. Raised as the perfect killing machine, this baby returned to Gotham 10 years later for answers. And he got them.” Cheetah explained.

“Who was this baby?”

“Who he was is irrelevant.” Colin said.

“Why did you tell me this?” Bart asked, his attention still on Cheetah.

“Because deep down, you knew. All along. Also, so you would be distracted while we took samples of your blood.”

“What?”

Colin and Bart turned to see a woman holding a tray with three syringes on it- each was marked with a name, and each was filled with blood. The three syringes were labeled _S. Brown_ , _B. Allen_ , and _C. Wilkes_. “Thank you, Mercy. You can take those to Dr. Isley’s lab.”

“Poison Ivy?” asked Bart.

“Well, yes. Bart, as your teacher, I am truly sorry if this hurt you. You would have learned the truth sooner or later anyway. Also, as your teacher, I ask you to keep details involving my... night job, a secret. For the same reason I’ll keep yours, of course.”

“I don’t see why I can’t do that. Considering we’re on the same side, and all.” Bart replied.

“For now.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do, and you left one of Lex’s meetings without his permission. I suggest you go back and ask his forgiveness.”

Cheetah shooed them out and closed the door. “So, you’re Abuse?”

“And you’re Impulse. I hope you don’t hold me knowing about your mom against me.”

“Oh, you’re fine. Believe me, we have bigger problems to worry about.”

“Like the Mother Boxes?”

“Yeah. Like the Mother Boxes.”

“You know, it’s funny. After Damian broke his leg, he didn’t want me coming today. I had to pry him off me.”

“Why didn’t he want you coming?”

“He thought I might get in trouble.”

“How so?”

“He was worried I might see you.”

 

**Diana**

Diana was admiring her old sword when she heard Bart get home. “Mom, I’m home and I need to talk to you!”

“I’ll be right there!”

Diana rushed out of her trophy room to meet her son, and pulled him in a tight embrace.

“How was work?”

“Eh."

"I am very proud of you, Bart."

"Thanks, Mom. Can you let me go? You're crushing me."

Diana let her son go, and took a moment to look him over. "You are becoming a very handsome young man."

"Oh, um, okay..."

"Jaime is very lucky."

"Great."

"You should know, that when the two of you become intimate-"

"Mom no! Just, no."

"I have been told that it is a custom to have a talk of intimacy with your young."

"Yes, so you can kill them with embarrassment!"

"Humility is a good quality."

"So is keeping things to yourself."

"Bart I want you to be able to tell me things... I'm always here."

"I know, Mom. I appreciate that."

"Good."

"So you're not going to be, like, super mad if Jaime and I already have done... things?"

"You WHAT?"

"Mom, please don't overreact!"

Bart looked scared as Diana burst out laughing. "It's okay, Bart. I already knew."

"What... how?"

"The trackers. You and Jaime were in his room for an awfully long time."

"Mom!"

"I still love you, Bart."

"Yeah, well, thanks, I guess. You're not mad, right?"

"It is your choice, Bart. But if Jaime does anything, and I mean anything, without your explicit consent, come to me straight away."

"Yes, Mom."

Bart started for his room, before running back and hugging Diana. "You _are_ my mom."

"Yes, I am." Diana said, a little confused.

"Just... thanks for loving me." Bart let her go. "Oh! I was going to go see Cassie! Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Could I spend the night, maybe?"

"Of course. Just be home tomorrow after the Wayne Banquet."

"Yes mom! Love you!" Bart said as he ran out of the door.

Diana slowly walked back to her trophy room. She glanced at her armor, and breathed a deep sigh as she grabbed it to put it on.

 

**Bart**

Bart thought about going to Jaime’s, but figured his mother would go straight there. So instead he ran to Cassie’s house. Thankfully, it was she who answered the door. It might have been awkward trying to explain why Impulse showed up at the Sandsmark house in full costume. “Bart!”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure. Let me grab a jacket.”

After she’d grabbed a jacket, they began to walk around her block. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“I don't know. Nothing. Everything."

"Ok, well... how was school?"

"It was... fine, I guess. This is hard!"

"Small talk?"

"Not normally. But right now my life is just... shit."

"I get that."

"It's like... everything is happening at once and it's hard to keep track of it. Kinda like in a TV show when they try to have too many plot arcs in one season."

“Wow. Your life sounds like a badly written fanfiction.”

“My life is a badly written fanfiction.”

"It's not all bad though, right? Cuz you're the happiest person I know- if you're faking it I don't think I'd make it."

"No, it's not all bad. Jaime's good."

"Yes! There is something we can talk about. Boys."

"Well, a boy."

"Oh, c'mon Bart. It's not cheating just to admit another boy's cute."

"Well... I guess not."

"Okay, who do you think the cutest boy at school is?"

"Um..." Bart thought for a second. "Jaime."

"Of course. Excluding Jaime, who do you think the cutest boy at school is?"

"I don't really know that many boys... I guess, Colin Wilkes."

"Not bad. Just don't let his boyfriend know you said that."

"Damian, right. The psycho."

"And one of the richest people in the world. He'd get away with it and you know it."

"Well, maybe not, cuz, you know..."

"Right. The Justice League."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you going to wear to the banquet tomorrow?"

"I don't know, really."

"Well, we should pick something out for you. When we're done, we'll call Jaime."

 

**Jaime**

“I’ll be right there, Cassie.” Jaime hung up the phone.

He ran down the stairs, hoping not to run into Cisco. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 _Dammit_ , he thought. “Bart needs me. I’m going to Cassie’s.”

“Will Bart be staying over?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s nine thirty, Jaime.”

“And? I’m not going to school tomorrow, remember? The Wayne Banquet?”

“Fine, just be back by eleven.”

“I promise I will!”

“And no superhero stuff tonight!”

“There won’t be!” Jaime yelled as he morphed into his superhero costume.

He flew over to Cassie’s, the suit retracting itself once he landed. Cassie opened the door, and the two walked up to Cassie’s room. “Bart?”

“Jaime!” Bart flung his arms around his boyfriend. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!”

“You too, though we just saw each other like six hours ago.”

“I know it’s been too long.”

Jaime pulled back, and realized Bart was in a suit. A very fine, form fitting suit. Jaime felt his pants tighten a little. "Oh, wow. You look great ese!"

"Aw, really?"

"Si."

Cassie looked at Jaime, tilting her head toward the clock. “Hey, Bart. Do you wanna stay over at my place tonight? Then we can go to the Wayne Banquet tomorrow together.” Jaime said.

“Yes! Bye Cassie!”

Bart sped out of the room, and Jaime looked back at Cassie before running out of her house and flying after Bart, who was waiting for Jaime on his bed. “Why don’t we finish what we started earlier?”

****************************************************************************************************

Jaime woke up to the sound of Cisco banging on his door. “Jaime, wake up. You’ve got to turn on the news.”

Jaime did, and when he saw what was happening, he shook his boyfriend awake. “Bart, look!”

Bart groaned and slowly looked at the screen. There was a picture of LexCorp Tower... and there was a fire in the shape of a W. Jaime pulled on a shirt and grabbed some jeans.

“Although there are currently no suspects, Luthor assures that he is handling it. For El Paso Morning, Vicki Vale.”

“Bart, who would do that?” Jaime asked, looking over to see his boyfriend was already gone.

  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review!


	10. The Wayne Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie, Jaime and Bart spend some time with some rich people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been a really long time but I hope to pump some more of this baby out now. Please comment and review, I'm really rusty and I haven't written this in a long time, so if there's any errors or stuff like that let me know!

**Cassie**

Cassie stared at her two options. One was a black top, a gold belt and a red skirt. Or, she could go with a short pink dress. Following a heated internal debate, she chose the top and skirt, and found a pair of heeled boots that were the same red as the skirt. She put on the outfit and checked herself out. She decided to unbutton the top two buttons to show a bit of cleavage, and, remembering this was being hosted by billionaires, unbuttoned a third. She grabbed her purse, and skipped to her car. Jaime and Bart were both staying at Jaime’s place, so she figured one stop would be enough. However, when she got there, Jaime was sitting on the steps, alone. She rolled down her window. “Need a lift?”

“Cassie! Yeah. Can we stop somewhere first though?”

“Where?”

“LexCorp towers.”

“Bart?”

“...Yes.”

Cassie wanted to ask more, but she didn’t. They drove in silence until they came upon Bart, staring at the damage. Bart heard them and turned around. It looked like he had been crying earlier, but any trace of sadness was gone. He looked angry. When he saw Jaime, his face softened and he ran over. Jaime got out of the car and hugged him.

They walked back to the car and got in. “Um, Bart? We’re going to the Wayne Banquet. You’re still in your Impulse costume...”

“Oh, right!”

Bart quickly changed into black skinny jeans, red converse, a red button up, and a black vest. Jaime was very obviously staring at him. “Stop eye-screwing your boyfriend, Jaime. You can do that later.”

Bart laughed nearly the entire ride to the Banquet. When they got there, they saw many cars already parked and a line of people waiting to get in.

“Do we haveta stand in that line?”

“Come on.”

The three of them went to the back of the line, but a security guard walked up to them. “Are you Jaime Reyes?”

“Yes.”

“You and your friends may come inside. You are Miss Kyle’s special guests.”

“Oh, okay.”

Bart, Cassie and Jaime skipped the line, receiving glares from many people. When they got in, they all gasped. None of them had ever been in a place so elegant before. Also, it was almost entirely empty, with the exception of a group of board members talking in a corner. Among them was one Selina Kyle. She noticed Jaime and walked over to greet him. “Hello Mr. Reyes, Mr. Allen, and Ms...”

“Sandsmark. Cassie Sandsmark.”

“Nice to meet you. I am so glad you could all make it.”

“Why is there a line and bouncer for an event that supports poor kids?” asked Jaime.

“The event isn’t open to the public for another forty five minutes. For now, only Wayne board members and our four special guests are allowed.”

“Four?”

Selina nodded her head to another corner, where Cassie saw Damian Wayne and Colin Wilkes dancing to some pop music. Well, Damian was mostly just step touching, Colin was full on jumping, punching and Cassie swore she saw him dab. “Mr. Wilkes is practically family.” Selina explained.

“So are you guys all...”

“All what?”

“Heroes?” asked Cassie.

Selina’s face showed confusion. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh no. Oh god, I am so sorry.”

Selina held that confused look on her face for a little longer, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “No, we are. Well, not everyone on the board. Most everyone currently in the room except yourself and Barbara Gordon over there. She’s retired. And several of the suits. But they don't really matter, do they?”

“Oh, okay.”

“The place is yours. I’m going to go make sure the food is ready.”

Selina walked away, and the group hesitantly walked over to Damian and Colin. Colin noticed them, and smiled. “Bart!”

Colin ran and embraced the other redhead in a very tight hug. “Hi, Colin.”

“Hey Jaime, Cassie. We’re so glad you could make it!”

Colin finally let Bart go, and Damian quickly entwined their hands. Not to be beaten, Jaime did the same to Bart. Damian looked at their hands and raised an eyebrow, but his face softened so that it looked almost human. “We are pleased you are here. Do you not have a date, Cassandra?”

“Please, call me Cassie... and, no. I don’t.”

She looked around, hoping to see one of the older, hotter Wayne brothers. “Looking for something?” asked Bart.

“Yeah. Damian, are your brothers around?”

Colin laughed a little, and Damian smirked. “Well, Tim is.”

“And where is he?”

“Over there.” Damian pointed to Tim, who was talking with a man Cassie didn’t know. “You should go introduce yourself!” said Colin.

“I think I will.” Cassie replied.

On her way over, Tim suddenly kissed the other man, and Cassie stopped in her tracks. She instead walked over to a blonde woman whom she had also never met, but was willing to get to know in order to avoid thinking about that horrible embarrassment. “Hello. You must be a member of the Wayne Board.”

“Yes. I am. And you are?”

“Hmm?”

“Your name?”

“Oh, right. I’m Cassie. Guest of Ms. Kyle.”

“My name is Dinah. What prompted you to come over here, Cassie?”

“I didn’t want to look stupid?”

“And why would you look stupid?”

“I was going to flirt with a boy.”

“You were going to flirt with a boy... here.”

“Yes, I know it’s stupid now. I didn’t when I got here.”

“Why don’t you come sit with me. We can continue to talk about this.”

Dinah led Cassie to a pair of red chairs, and sat down. “Why exactly was it stupid, Cassie?”

“I thought I could get a billionaire to fall in love with me.”

“So you wanted to get Tim. Cassie, how old are you?”

“17.”

“Tim is 28.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have even tried.”

“Why did you want to get a billionaire to fall in love with you?”

“I just wanted people to notice me. I mean, I didn’t necessarily want to be famous, but I wanted people to take me seriously. If I could get a rich man to love me, that could happen.”

“People don’t already notice you?”

“Well, Jaime and Bart notice me. I have friends. But I want to be taken more seriously. Like, when Mr. Luthor was choosing candidates for his internship, I wasn’t even considered because I’m brash and black and not a science type. I totally could have done it! I can do more than just throw the heavy punches. Figuratively, I mean. Not literally.”

“Why not literally?”

“I’m not much of a fighter. I’d love to, but I don’t think I’d be good at it.”

“I can tell you from experience, that is not true. Anyone can be a good fighter. It does, however, take much more to be a great one.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“What do you know about heroes, Cassie?”

“Jaime and Bart are heroes. I was there when Jaime found the scarab. I know Ms. Kyle said that everyone here except for me was one. And Ms. Gordon. She’s retired.”

“You don’t have to wear a costume to be a hero, though that does make it more interesting.”

“Are you saying I should join the Justice League?”

“No. I’m saying you could already be a hero. Joining the League would take training, lots of it, and it would be hard.”

“I could do it.”

“I don’t doubt it. If you ever consider it, give me a call at this number. Now, please excuse me, I must prepare for my speech.”

Dinah handed Cassie a card before walking away. Cassie looked at it, and put it in her purse. She went back over to her friends. “How’d it go with Tim?” asked Colin.

“It didn’t, but I made a friend in Dinah.”

“Nice.” said Bart. “Canary’s cool.”

“Wait, that was Black Canary?”

**Jaime**

Jaime took Bart aside after Cassie came back. “What happened this morning?”

“It’s my mom.”

“What about her?”

“There’s something I need to tell you about her.”

“What is it, carino?”

“My mom is Wonder Woman.”

Jaime stared at Bart for a minute before starting to laugh. “Nice one, ese. Okay, seriously what is it.”

“That is it. She is. She retired but last night she attacked my place of employment, LexCorp. I’m not sure why.”

“I’m sure the League will handle it.”

“I don’t want them to. I want to. I want you there with me.”

Jaime sighed. “Bart...”

“Please?”

“Fine. After the banquet.”

“After the banquet.”

At that moment, the banquet opened to the general public. Hundreds of people walked in, and Bart and Jaime gaped at the high fashion they saw. Jaime grimaced when he saw one particular man. “Bart, walk away.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“What? No-”

“It's too late. Just don’t say anything rash.”

“Jaime. Shouldn’t you be in school?” asked none other than his boss, Perry White.

“No, Mr. White. I’m excused for this.”

“Oh?”

“Special guest of Selina Kyle.”

“Selina Kyle... I remember when she was in the news almost every day. She had a torrid affair with bruce Wayne, you know.”

Bart and Jaime exchanged a look.

“And who might this young man be?”

“I’m Bart. Allen. Bart Allen. I’m his boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, eh? Interesting.”

Jaime tried not to look uncomfortable, but he didn’t think it was working.

“You’ll have to bring him to the next social.”

“Really?”

“Of course. All significant others are invited. Of course, that might change.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been promoted. I’ll be leaving for the Metropolis branch of the Planet tomorrow. I came to say goodbye to some friends. I am very glad I saw you.”

“Who’s going to run the Planet?” asked Jaime nervously.

“Her name is Cat Grant. Ah, here she is.”

A blonde woman in a black and blue dress walked over to them. “Hello, Mr. White. And...”

“I’m Jaime Reyes, I work at the Planet. This is Bart, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Jaime, Bart. What do you cover?”

“Superheroes.”  
    “Oh.”

“Is that not good? Please don’t fire me.”  
    “What? No. I am familiar with your work, though.”  
    “Oh.”  
    Bart suddenly looked very sad, and even though he tried to hide it, Jaime noticed. “Excuse us, please. We’re going to get something to eat.”

Bart and Jaime walked over to a table filled with food. “Carino, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just, Ms. Grant. She obviously doesn’t like your work.”

“I’m sure it’s not that.”

“Did you not just meet the same woman?”

“Cat Grant has been vocally supportive of the superhero community since she started writing. I don’t know what this is about. Now, c’mon, Canary’s going to speak.”

Jaime and Bart joined the crowd in front of a podium where Dinah was standing. Cassie walked over to them, and the trio was soon joined by Colin, Damian, Selina, Perry and Cat. “The Wayne Banquet has always been a time to honor exceptional students for their hard work and persistence. This year we have decided to increase the number of scholarships to six, a course of action I know my late friend Bruce Wayne would approve of. We have four graduate scholarships to help incoming college freshmen with the cost of college, and two underclassmen scholarships to encourage younger students to attend college. The Martha Wayne scholarship, for $25,000, is awarded to Lonnie Machin, from Gotham City, New Jersey.”

There was some small applause as a Brown-haired kid in a red vest walked to the podium, where an assistant handed him some sort of official paper and he had his picture taken with Dinah. He then rejoined the crowd.

“Our next scholarship, the Thomas Wayne scholarship, for $40,000, is awarded to Joseph  Wilson, of Opal City, Maryland.”

Some more light applause as a blonde kid in a purple sweater and jeans accepted his award. Jaime started to tune out and missed the next three awards. He had too much going on to applaud for some kids who did nothing but exist at the right time and place. Impending invasions, his relationship with Bart, and his new boss Cat Grant occupied his mind, so he was very confused when Bart started shaking him.

“What, Bart?”

Jaime realized that everyone was staring at him.

“Jaime?” asked Dinah.

“You just won a scholarship.” Bart whispered in his ear.

“Right, right.”

Jaime tried to look cool as he walked to the podium.  He was so sweaty he almost dropped the official award when the assistant handed it to him. He got super nervous shaking Dinah’s hand, even though he sorta knew her. His smile for the picture was definitely pained. “Could we have all of the recipients please join us for a picture please?”

Jaime, Lonnie, Joseph, and three girls Jaime didn’t know the names of joined him for a picture. The smile in this wasn’t better. Finally, he was able to go back to Bart, who was trying not to laugh. “Was it that bad?”

    “No, it wasn’t... it wasn’t bad at all.” Bart reassured.

    “Totally natural-looking.” Colin added.

    “Can you at least... show me what my face looked like?”

    Bart nodded, took a breath, and smiled like he was constipated really bad. Jaime groaned. “Nah, babe, you looked so good.”

    “Good?”

    “Yeah. I just wanted to eat you up the whole time.”

    ‘The Impulse means to eat us. Suggested tactic: Exterminate’

    “I am NOT exterminating my boyfriend!”  
    “I certainly hope not.” Bart laughed. “Your scarab makes you look really weird sometimes, you know that? But in a completely adorable, non-threatening way.”

    “Weird and non-threatening. Better than outright creep, I guess.”

“That’s my boyfriend, the outright creep.”

“Shut up, Bart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Any feedback is welcome. Thank you to mr_mustache_penis for encouraging me to write this.


End file.
